<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Me Go by GeorgiesLeftArm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381064">Let Me Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgiesLeftArm/pseuds/GeorgiesLeftArm'>GeorgiesLeftArm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blow Jobs, Din Djarin is at peace with the world FINALLY, Emotionally Repressed, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Full on AU at this point, Happy little family, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mutual Pining, Okay it's become a full on AU at this point, One Big Happy Family, Protective Din Djarin, Semi-Public Sex, Starts as a slight AU then takes a full on turn into AU, Two gay dads, Unrequited Love, slight AU, two lovebirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgiesLeftArm/pseuds/GeorgiesLeftArm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After killing the Krayt Dragon Din stays longer than he anticipated. The emotions building between him and Cobb were ones he tried to ignore because he knew one day soon he would have to leave. It was inevitable. This is the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>308</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Let Me Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is super shitty I’ve just had so many emotions over this show and especially this ship it’s been killing my soul. Not really proofread just thrown together.<br/>Got the idea from the song ‘Let Me Go’ by 3 doors down it came on and made me think of these two and broke my heart in the best of ways.<br/>Might add a second chapter depends on how people like this shitty short first one who knows.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The suns were just rising on Tatooine, casting a soft, warm, pink-orange glow into the small kitchen where the Mandalorian sat thinking everything over. All of his decisions, past mistakes, thoughts always finding their way back to the man asleep just down the hall. The weakness he had given into. He found himself unable to sleep, glancing toward the closed pod where the child slept peacefully without a worry in the world. Something Din could only wish for. He truly couldn’t remember the last night he was even able to sleep for more than an hour without waking up in a cold sweat from the nightmares that plagued his mind any time he so much as closed his eyes. Din leaned back in the chair at the small table with a sigh, calloused fingers gently tracing the silver metal of his helmet laid out in front of him, trailing to the visor that so often concealed his tired eyes. Feelings were never something he allowed himself to have. They only served to get in the way and complicate situations. Cloud his judgement in critical moments. It’s then Din thought of the child, finding himself glancing towards the pod again. It was because of his feelings, his heart and better judgement that brought him here in the first place. To the place where he found an emotion he never thought he would be capable of. It’s then Din’s mind drifted back to Cobb.</p><p>The cocky, arrogant, beautiful man that had the brightest eyes Din had ever seen along all his travels. The Mandalorian found himself smiling ever so slightly at the thought of the Marshal. The man that had weaved his way into his heart without even trying to. The man who had held him and coaxed him back to bed so many nights after countless nightmares. The man whose smile made Din’s heart melt, a caring heart hidden underneath his rugged exterior. One he had given to the Mandalorian.<br/><br/>Din never meant to stay this long here with Cobb. He still had his mission laid out before him but the thought of not being near the Marshal put a pit in Din’s stomach. He remembered the first time Cobb had uttered those three words to him. It was just a month into their careless fling. But Cobb had such a.. distorted vision of him while speaking those sacred words. There was only so much he knew, or so little rather. How could you love someone when in reality you hardly know them? Don’t even know their face? Din would be lying if he said he didn’t have similar feelings for Cobb, but he knew in his line of work, in his life it could never be possible despite all of the Marshal’s protests. It would have been best for the both of them if Din had just left after they killed the Krayt Dragon like he intended. But Cobb had been right. Din was tired, run down, at the end of his ropes and this had been the perfect place to lay low for a short time. To recoup.</p><p>A day turned to a week, a week faded into a month, and now here Din sat staring at the sunrise three months in. Three months spent by Cobb’s side and each passing day weighed heavier and heavier on Din’s shoulders. On his heart. Because he knew the inevitable would come. The day he left and never looked back. The Mandalorian was never good with goodbyes. He never had to worry about it. Bouncing from job to job, never staying in one place too long to grow any attachments. But now.. everything was different. <em> He </em>was different.  Din sighed, slowly putting his helmet back on as he stood. He moved toward the closed pod, gently pressing the button to open it, smiling behind his helmet. “I think it’s about time we head out, don’t you?” Din spoke quietly, met with a soft noise from the child. The Mandalorian glanced back at the letter left on the table. A letter he spent all night working on after Cobb had fallen asleep and Din managed to slip out of bed without disturbing him. Din froze in the doorway to the small humble space he had called home for the last few months, hesitating. Almost as if he was trying to decide if walking out this door was the best idea. Deep down he knew this was the only option. This was the way. </p><p>There was a heaviness in the air as Din boarded his ship, an almost unfamiliar space he had seemed to have forgotten. For a long time all he had <em> was </em> his ship. It always brought him a sense of comfort and security; but now it only served to make that pit in his stomach worse. The Mandalorian stood motionless at the top of the ramp for a long moment before forcing himself to shake any thought he had of turning around and going back. He knew if he were to go back now he might never leave. Din set out on readying his ship for yet another journey, too lost in his actions and thoughts to hear the familiar footsteps coming up the ramp.</p><p> </p><p>“I always told ya you were the dramatic one between the both of us.” </p><p> </p><p>Din froze when he heard the gruff but soft voice come from behind him, shoulders tense as he slowly set down the box in his hands. “I prefer pragmatic over dramatic.” He kept his voice stern and calm despite the way his heart was racing in his chest. “We both knew I couldn’t stay forever, Marshal.” Din knew Cobb well enough now to know his reaction without even having to look back at the heartbreak on his face. The look that would break Din’s resolve in an instant. The silence was heavy between the two men, the tension almost too much for Din to handle. In a way he thought maybe Cobb had just accepted his words and walked away. That was until he felt a familiar pair of strong arms wrapping around his waist from behind.<br/>“That’s where you’re wrong, Mando.” Cobb spoke as he tightened his grip around Din, resting his forehead against the armor on his back. “Pragmatic would be telling me to my face. Dramatic is leaving at sunrise with nothing but a note on my kitchen table to remember you by.” Din couldn’t help the sad smile at Cobb’s words, slowly bringing a gloved hand down to rest against the Marshal’s. “Figured it was best that way.” Din had always been a man of few words and this moment was no exception. Sure, there were countless things he wished to say to the man behind him but he knew better. Knew it would only make leaving that much harder. “We both know this town needs you.” Din shut down Cobb’s offer to come along before the other could even bring it up. Again. They spent one too many nights going back and forth on that same exact conversation. One that always led to roaming hands and gentle touches as if to distract both parties involved of the inevitable. Of the ultimate reality neither wanted to accept. “I have overstayed my welcome, I have to be on my way.”</p><p>“Bullshit.” Cobb spit softly at Din’s words before forcing him to turn around, staring into the dark abyss of his visor with teary eyes. “You can’t stand here and pretend this isn’t right.. to some extent..in some reality, this is meant to be.” He spoke as he grabbed ahold of Din’s hand, eyes searching desperately for another pair he had never seen. Only ever dreamed of. “You don’t even know me.” Din said perhaps a little too harshly, but it was true. “Perhaps in another life. In another reality this would be possible. But I should have left and never allowed you to feel this way towards me. That I am at fault for.” Another silence fell upon them. Cobb was still staring directly into Din’s eyes without even realizing it. At any moment Din could easily look away and the other would never know but he felt entrapped by the others intense gaze. Almost as though he was in a trance as he spoke his next words. “You need to let me go.” Din spoke as he tore his hand out of Cobb’s grip, finally looking away from the others pleading eyes. “You were just another pit stop along the way.” The words left a bitter taste in Din’s mouth. They were so far from the truth but he’d rather Cobb go from loving him to hating him. It would make it easier on the Marshal. That much he knew was true. He would be able to forget the love he felt for him quicker that way.<br/>“You don’t mean that.” The words made Din falter but he wouldn’t show it, only felt it deep in that pit growing inside of him. “I do.” He spoke softly as he took a step back from the Marshal, letting his arms fall to his sides as Cobb stared him down. “I don’t… <em> can’t </em> feel that for you. And I was under the presumption you knew that.” A bitter laugh from Cobb is what made Din actually fumble a little bit, bring the tears that had threatened to fall come tumbling down. Cobb couldn’t see his face, see the tears, gauge his emotions but even with the helmet he felt as though the Marshal could see right through him. A feeling he never had with anyone before. He didn’t move as Cobb drew closer to him, watching patiently as he looked down at the ground for a moment. “That's the thing, Mando.” Din drew in a breath when Cobb unknowingly locked eyes with him again when he finally looked back up. “Ya spend three months with someone you get rather good at reading them. Especially when you can’t even see their face ya focus on their voice, their word choice, the tone behind each word.” Din’s heart was pounding even harder in his chest now, breaths shallow but calm as he stayed silent. “I’m not saying you leaving is wrong. I know ya got to find this little guy's purpose, follow that trail wherever it may lead ya.” Cobb laid a hand on Din’s shoulder, eyes searching once again for the ones he could not see but feel. “And I know perhaps this was a momentary lapse in your judgement and you are beating yourself up over it. But don’t stand here and lie to the truth we both know.” Cobb slowly moved his hand to cup the side of Din’s helmet, a stray tear falling down his stubbled chin. “I don’t expect ya to say it back. I never did from the moment I said it because I knew you wouldn’t. You <em> showed </em> it without even having to tell me. And that is what I will hold onto. Even after ya leave.” Cobb let his hand fall after a moment, taking a step back to look at Din as he processed the words that had just been shared.<br/>“Thank you.” Two words was all Din was able to manage. Afraid if he said anymore his newfound emotions would get the better of him. He hesitated for a long moment before moving forward again, leaning down ever so slightly to rest their foreheads together as he shut his eyes. The simple action lasted but a moment but it was enough for the both of them. It spoke all the words unsaid. Din backed away once again, looking over to the child who was watching intently, letting out a small laugh before moving to pick him up to place him back in his pod.<br/>“Ya know I’m gonna miss that little guy.” Cobb remarked as he watched Din take care of him as if he were his own. “Must say, never pegged ya as the caretaker type. Least not until I saw how you take care of him.” He glanced toward Din before holding his hand out. “You always have a place here. Ya know, if ya find yourself on the run again.” Din let out a soft laugh at Cobb’s words, smiling as he shook the Marshal’s hand.<br/>“I hope our paths cross again.” Din gave a simple nod at the Marshal’s words before letting go of his hand. “As do I.” </p><p>    Din stood on the ramp as he watched Cobb walk away, a small smile on his face. He slowly turned and made his way up to the cockpit, settling in his seat as he began to flip switches, the sounds of the ship's engine roaring to life filling his ears. Din glanced over to the child as he leaned for the small metal ball that seemed to be his whole world. He shook his head before carefully handing it to him. The air seemed lighter around him now, the dense tension fading away from his bones as he leaned back in his seat.  As the Razor Crest slowly rose from the sandy surface of Tatooine Din glanced down to see Cobb standing there, watching as he departed. Din tried to ignore the ache deep in his heart as he flew higher and higher from the planet's surface. It wasn’t until he was up into the vastness of space and stars did he let out the words he had held back, the ones he swore to himself he would never say.<br/>“I love you too.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hymn For The Missing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Saying goodbye to the Mandalorian was one of the hardest moments of Cobb's life. Cobb waited for him, the man he had come to love, to return one day. Hoping to see him once more. As the suns on Tatooine continued to rise and set with each passing day Cobb began to lose hope. The Marshal was now wondering if Din would ever be coming back or if he truly was just a speck of dust in the hunters timeline.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Soooo this is part two to Let Me Go, something I wasn't really sure if I was going to even do until I saw how much people seemed to like the first part and then I got this idea in my head and figured it flowed pretty well. I might even do a part three who knows? But this one is definitley longer and I don't totally hate how it came out.</p><p>**Not super proofread not gonna lie it's 2 am I am tired but wanted to get it posted**</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As Cobb watched the Razor Crest fly away into the sky he tried to ignore the tears that were steadily falling from his eyes. All the questions left unanswered. Words unspoken. He knew this day would come but no amount of preparing himself made the final goodbye any easier. Deep down the Marshal hoped one day the Mandalorian would return but, in a way, Din had been right. Cobb was nothing but a pit stop along the way. Just a speck of dust in the vast universe Din traveled. He figured perhaps the Mandalorian would one day, sooner rather than later, forget all about him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cobb would never forget him. Couldn’t forget the man that had been the only one to ever break through the countless walls he had built around himself. His soft voice, the gentle touches, the way knew how to handle him after a rough day. Whether it was pinning him against the wall and fucking him senseless until all he could do was whimper and moan for the man above him or holding him in a strong embrace when Cobb felt helpless to the world around him. The Mandalorian had swooped in and stolen his heart in an instant. Some might say Din had taken advantage of Cobb but the Marshal knew better than that. Wouldn’t allow his mind to convince him he was just a convenient fuck for the man on the run. The man who continued to run and not look back. Leaving Cobb here to just go about his life pretending the man he had loved wasn’t light years away. The man he would probably never see again. That thought made the Marshal’s heart sink even deeper into the dark hole where it once beat with so much life. Cobb slowly turned towards his small home, walking through the doorway to a space he knew would now only be occupied by himself once again. Visitors did not often frequent his small town and he had many doubts the Mandalorian ever would again. He was just a pit stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Months had gone by and each passing day got easier for Cobb. He no longer cried himself to sleep at night, no longer read through the letter everyday, once clinging onto Din’s words like a lost dog. It was odd, in a way. For a man who at one point been so used to sleeping alone found himself unable to sleep without the familiar body laying next to him. But, in time, that too got easier. The Marshal no longer found himself burying his emotions at the bottom of an empty bottle, but rather took to writing. He wrote every night before bed. To whom he wasn’t sure. Maybe this journal would one day die with him, never being seen by another pair of eyes. But on the off chance Din ever came back..Cobb wanted to keep him up to date with his life. Show him what he had been doing while he was gone. That he wasn’t just a shell of a man without him even though, more times than not, that was exactly how Cobb felt. If anyone were to look for Cobb at night they knew exactly where to find him. On top of his roof with his journal next to him, looking at the stars for the one he hoped would soon return. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Mandalorian never did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two years had passed since the Marshall had said goodbye to the Mandalorian. A year since he had given up all hope of ever seeing Din again. It took time but he was able to move on, forget his laugh, his touch, all the thoughts of Din began to fade. The journal he once wrote in now collects dust in a small box under his bed where the old letter resides.  Memories Cobb forced himself to forget, never intending on opening that box again, afraid of the sadness that would wash over him if he were to look back on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been nearly a year since Cobb found himself staring at the stars but for some reason tonight he felt as though the darkness was calling out to him. Here he sat, legs dangling over the edge, bottle in hand. Cobb took a swig, the burn from the drink no longer affecting him as he leaned back. The Marshal slowly closed his eyes as he let out a sigh. He missed nights like this, a sad smile on his face as his sleep deprived mind was drawn back to Din. All the nights they shared together on this roof. Cobb safely wrapped in the Mandalorians arms. Shared stories of their past, favorite things, a few stolen touches. The more he thought about it the clearer he remembered it usually tended to be him speaking more than his counterpart. Din had always been on the quiet side. Before Cobb knew it the bottle was slipping from his fingers as exhaustion finally took over, the cool breeze lulling him into sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cobb wasn’t really sure how long he had been out there, he didn’t even realize he had fallen asleep until he felt a gentle weight on his chest followed by a small hand poking and prodding at his face.He let out a soft huff before blinking his eyes open, eyebrows furrowing together in confusion as he was met with the wide eyed stare from the child he had met so long ago. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, almost convinced if he said anything it would wake him up from this dream. Because this had to be a dream. It’s been </span>
  <em>
    <span>two years.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The Marshal carefully reached out to hold the child as he sat up, heart racing in his chest. Without a second thought he went sprinting down into his home, freezing when he saw Din leaning in the doorway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still have a place for two outlaws?” The voice Cobb had tried so hard to forget suddenly rang almost too loud in his ears, not able to even hide the smile that formed on his face as he shrugged. “Depends, ya got money? Or ya know.. we could find some other way for you to pay..” The Marshal teased softly before his smile slowly fell away, eyes roaming over Din’s appearance, noting how he was holding his side, the doorway seeming to be the only thing actually keeping him from falling. “Hey..Mando, you alright there?” He spoke softly as he set the child down, moving closer to Din. The Mandalorian waved at Cobb dismissively with his free hand as he pushed himself from his leaning position. “Yeah, fine just..just a flesh wound.” Din commented with a slight wince as he stumbled, vision going in and out as he felt his body falling to the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cobb cursed before rushing over to Din, dropping down to his knees. “Mando? Hey..hey come on now I just cleaned I can’t have ya dying and bleeding out on my floor.” He tried to joke despite the panic rising in his chest. Cobb did a quick once over on Din, cursing as he worked on getting him out of his damned armor, fumbling hands shaking as he threw the beskar to the other side of the room. He let out a breath at the gash in Din’s side, his own hands now covered in blood. It was then he noticed blood dripping down from under the Mandalorian’s helmet. The one part of the man Cobb was forbidden to see. With an unsteady hand Cobb reached out, fingers curling ever so carefully at the edge of the silver helmet. With the smallest of motions he moved to take it off, he had to make sure Din was okay above all else. He just got him back and he’d be damned if he lost him again. Cobb let out a startled gasp at the hand that shot up to capture his wrist in a white knuckled grip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The helmet stays on, Marshal. Don’t have me remind you again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, welcome back to the world of the living.” Cobb scoffed as he shook his head, staring down at Din. “You could be severely injured under there. I need to make sure you aren’t gonna die on me, Mando.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The helmet stays on.” Din repeated through gritted teeth, gently releasing Cobb’s wrist from his death grip. “I’m fine, really. You should see the other guy.” The Mandalorian tried to joke as he slowly brought a gloved hand up to gently cup Cobb’s cheek. “It’s.. good to see you again, Marshal.” Cobb leaned into the gentle touch without realizing it, forgetting how much he had actually missed Din. “Yeah, well. Let’s save the pleasantries for after I stop you from bleeding to death, hm?” Cobb helped Din sit up, strong arm wrapping around him. “Can you stand?” He asked quietly, watching as Din nodded. It took a few minutes but Cobb was finally able to get Din into his small bedroom, making him sit down on the edge of his unmade bed. The room was silent as Cobb set out on his mission of patching Din up, glancing up at him every so often from his crouched position on the floor. “Ya know, last time I was on my knees for you it was for a lot better reasons than saving ya from bleeding out.” Cobb smiled triumphantly at the small laugh he managed to get from the Mandalorian. “Course I’m sure you’ve had plenty on their knees for you these last two years.” Cobb mumbled under his breath, voice laced with jealousy. He stopped his movements when he felt Din’s fingers under his chin, making him look back up into his visor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cob hesitated, feeling small under the Mandalorians gaze before he shrugged, looking away. “Maybe you found another pit stop.” He knew it was a low jab, hell he wasn’t even sure if Din remembered the words he said to him all that time ago. “So, uh. Anyways..” Cobb quickly changed the topic as he finished bandaging Din up, slowly standing with a soft groan as he ran his hand through his gray hair. “Good as new, Mando. But ya gotta take it easy the next few days so no outnumbered battles yeah?” Cobb offered him a small smile as he started to clean up, tensing when he felt a pair of hands gripping his waist. He shivered at the cool metal of the helmet brushing against his neck, eyes falling shut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There were no others.” The words hung heavy in the air for Cobb to comprehend, glancing into the small mirror across the room to look at the both of them, subconsciously leaning back against the man’s chest. “Dunno, Mando. Traveling can get lonely.” He whispered as he moved out of Din’s grip, walking out towards the kitchen down the hall. “Ya hungry? I’m sure I have some-“ Cobb gasped as he was slammed up against the wall, staring up at Din with half lidded eyes, trying to ignore the small thrill that shot down his spine at how easily Din manhandled him. Some things never changed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There were no others.” The Mandalorian repeated, firmer this time. “How can I convince you of that?” Cobb stared at Din for a long moment, finding himself at a loss for words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m.. sure I could think of a few ways, but are we really about to do this in front of the kid?” Cobb asked with a raised eyebrow as he gestured to the child now staring intently at them. “Don’t wanna scar the poor thing.” He gently pushed Din off of him as he made his way back into the kitchen, grabbing two glasses from the cabinet. Had Din pinned Cobb to the wall two years ago the scenario would have played out much differently, but after two years of pain and sadness Cobb wasn’t sure how to feel. His heart was overjoyed but ached all at the same time. “Besides, you have a story to tell. Ya know, showing up bleeding and passing out in my living room after not seeing or hearing from you for two years.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not much of a story to tell.” Din said as he lowered himself carefully into the chair with a soft groan, watching Cobb for a moment. “Just a messy situation. I had it under control.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cobb scoffed as he glanced toward Din as he poured himself a drink. “Somehow I doubt that, Mando. Considering ya practically died on my doorstep.” He slid a drink over to Din as he set his own glass down for a moment. “You need that.” Cobb stayed quiet just staring at Din as everything really settled in. “Ya know. It’s been two years.” He commented as he stared down into his glass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Din glanced over to the child before looking back to Cobb. “I never meant to stay away that long. I intended on coming back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well.” Cobb scoffed as he threw back his drink. “Welcome back.” He mumbled bitterly as he set his glass down again. The Marshal picked up the child, holding him close to his side as he looked back at the Mandalorian.. “I know the rules and I also know you need that drink.” Cobb shot Din a small smile as he left the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Din watched as Cobb walked away, heart breaking in his chest. For two years all he thought about was Cobb. About how he had to leave him and how he yearned for the day he could return safely without putting the man in harm's way. The Mandalorian waited until he heard the bedroom door close, sighing as he took his helmet off. The Marshal was right, he needed this drink. Din laughed as he threw back the shot. That was the funny thing about Cobb, he could read Din better than he could read himself. Din sighed as he grabbed his helmet off the table. A few strides later he found himself staring at the closed bedroom door, shutting his eyes as he rested his forehead against the cool surface. Din stayed there for a long moment before slowly putting his helmet back on as he entered the bedroom again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“There really were no others.” Din spoke as he shut the door behind him, kicking off his boots as he walked toward the bed. He hummed as he crawled onto the bed, hovering over the Marshal. “Don’t give me that look..” Din whispered as he brought a hand up to Cobb’s cheek. “You don’t believe me” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean to tell me you went two years without sex? Yeah, sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I went much longer than two years before you, Marshal..” Din’s voice was soft but confident as his hand trailed down to Cobb’s chest. “And I would go many more years without it if I had to because I am loyal to <em>you</em>.” He spoke again as he moved to straddle Cobb’s waist, free hand coming up to pin Cobb’s wrist’s above his head. “Now of course I spent many nights </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking</span>
  </em>
  <span> about you and found ways to..relieve myself. But never with someone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Cobb shivered when Din pinned him down, dark eyes staring up at him as he let out a soft breath, clothed cock stirring against Din’s thigh. “What did you think about, Mando?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coming back to you. Pinning you down like this, getting you worked up.” Cobb swore he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear</span>
  </em>
  <span> the smirk he knew was hidden behind the helmet, squirming slightly underneath Din. “Watching you completely fall apart on my cock, those little breathy noises you make right before you fall over the edge..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep talking like that I might just ruin this nice pair of pants.” Cobb hummed, fighting against Din’s grip but he knew he didn’t stand a chance. The Mandalorian had always been stronger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now where is the fun in that, Marshal?” Din’s voice was soft and sweet, tilting his head ever so slightly as he admired Cobb. “Two years I have waited to be back here with you..” The mood suddenly shifted in the room from one of a sexual nature to a more loving kind. All the unspoken words Din kept to himself for two years suddenly bubbling up to the surface. Cobb noticed the sudden shift in the atmosphere, face going red as he slowly sat up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know we don’t have to do this..we can wait I mean you were badly injured so I won’t-” Cobb stopped talking when he felt Din’s fingers come up to his lips. He watched him carefully, heart racing in his chest as he stared into what he hoped were Din’s eyes behind the visor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words knocked the breath right out of Cobb’s lungs, staring at Din with wide, teary eyes. Along with the Mandalorians eyes, his face, and his smile, those words were ones he had only ever heard in his dreams. Ones he had never thought he would hear especially after two years had gone by. Cobb slowly moved to sit in Din’s lap, tears falling as he rested their foreheads together, thumbs moving in circles along the sides of Din’s helmet. “I love you.. I have loved you for two years and three months and I suspect I will love you for the rest of my days.” He whispered softly. Cobb placed his hand on Din’s chest, feeling his heart pound hard against it. “You have my heart, Mando. You always have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Din.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cobb sat back a bit to look at the Mandalorian, a confused expression on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My um..my name. It’s Din.” The Mandalorian spoke quickly and softly, almost afraid to be opening up to Cobb in any way like that. Sure, he trusted the man with his life. With the </span>
  <em>
    <span>child's</span>
  </em>
  <span> life. But this was new territory for him, letting someone in beneath the cold Beskar armor he hid behind. He watched as Cobb just smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck just below his helmet, Din's hands instinctively finding their way to the Marshal’s hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Din..” Cobb whispered in disbelief. “I could get used to that..” He hummed as he leaned forward to gently kiss the part of Din’s helmet he knew his lips should be, the closest he knew he would ever get to kissing the man he loved. The action made Din’s heart both break and jump for joy, always loving any kind attention he got from Cobb. Without really thinking it over too much, because he knew if he did he would talk himself out of it, Din grabbed onto Cobb’s hands, giving them a small squeeze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I can never take my helmet off around you..” Din began slowly, gauging Cobb’s reaction carefully before continuing. “And I do not intend to..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Din I get it we’ve been over this at least a thousand times and I don’t expect you-” Cobb once again was shut down by Din’s hand being placed over his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyone ever told you, you talk a lot?” Din teased before slowly taking his hand away. “You didn’t let me finish.” He waited for Cobb’s small nod before continuing. “No living creature has seen my face since I was a child, since I swore the creed.” Din whispered before slowly taking Cobb’s shirt off, smiling a bit at the confused look he was rewarded with. “Trust me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cobb sat patiently, albeit confused, while Din set to work, raising an eyebrow when the Mandalorian tied his shirt over his eyes. “Uh, this some kind of kink ya want to share with me here, Din? Don’t get me wrong I’m totally into it but-” Cobb gasped in surprise when he was shut up again. Only this time it wasn’t by Din’s hands but rather a soft pair of lips against his own. Lips that he had fantasized and dreamed about kissing for two years and three months. Cobb felt his heart flutter in his chest as he brought up a shaky hand to touch Din’s face, a part of him still expecting to be met with cool metal. He smiled into the kiss when he felt warm, soft skin against his palm, deepening the kiss slightly as he moved closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Din just smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Cobb, holding him close before parting a bit, faces only inches away from one another. “I love you.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>Cobb felt his heart melt in his chest upon hearing Din’s voice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His</span>
  </em>
  <span> voice and not a voice from behind the helmet. If this were to be a one time thing Cobb wouldn’t complain. He could die happy knowing at least just this once he got to have this moment with the man he loved more than anything in the galaxy. “I love you too.” He whispered before kissing Din again, wishing this moment could last forever but knew it was for only this one moment. One he would never forget. Cobb slowly moved back when Din pulled away, waiting until the Mandalorian untied his makeshift blindfold to blink his eyes open again. A part of him had hoped he would get to see his face and not be met once again with the Beskar helmet, but even now as he looked back into the dark visor it suddenly looked different. He could </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> Din now. Better than he had ever seen him before. And that was all Cobb needed.</span>
</p><p>For the first time in two years Cobb felt at peace, wrapped safely in Din’s arms. That night the Marshal fell asleep with a smile on his face, one he hadn’t worn in two years. In the back of his mind there was a doubting voice nagging at him, reminding him that this moment won’t last forever. One day the Mandalorian would have to leave again. Cobb ignored the sick feeling in his gut at that thought, tensing the smallest bit in Din’s arms, enough for the man holding him to take notice.</p><p>“Rest now, we can talk more in the morning.” Cobb was thankful for Din’s soft words, his voice grounding him, shutting out any negative thought he had left. And for now that was enough. </p><p>“I love you...”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rewrite The Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All it took was one night to make Cobb feel like things had never changed between him and the Mandalorian. They found their way back to one another and fell back into the blissful state they had found themselves in over two years ago. Only..it was different now. Two years ago everything felt uncertain, limited. Almost as though Cobb had to hold his breath every single moment, never really sure when The Mandalorian would leave. But now? Something about this time felt different. More permanent. At least the Marshal hoped so.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well hello there and here we are with the much waited chapter 3!! I am still so in awe and shocked by the amount of love I have gotten for this fic I really cannot believe how many people are following it and hoping for more!! (I am also taking prompts on my tumblr so head over there to send me one if you want! I want to start posting one shots in between chapters to hold y'all over until this fic updates! https://ryanrossdestroyedmylife.tumblr.com/ I have a one shot I am posting tomorrow and I am excitedddd)<br/>I must admit, this chapter is a smidge / tad of a filler one..but a very important one for future chapters. I had to begin to lay down the foundations for ideas I have up my sleeve (so pay attention to the little details) and I would have kept writing but this chapter was getting lengthy so I decided to split it up between chapter 3 and 4 (4 I am hoping to post within a day or two as it's pretty much done already because I initially wrote half of it as chapter 3 until I realized how long this chapter had gotten so hold onto your seats 4 will come soon &lt;3) It ends a tad abruptly because like I said it was getting long so don't worry their little cute date is all detailed in the next chapter. I will keep writing and updating this fic until people lose interest, honestly. Or I feel it has run its course but I have some great (and sad, and heartwarming and emotional) ideas coming to future chapters.<br/>As always, thank you for reading and y'all already know I suck at proofreading as it's usually late when I finally get the chapter posted so bare with me &lt;3 Also if anyone can guess what the title of this chapter is from I'll maybe send you a sneak peak of future chapters bc I am nice like that.<br/>Thank you all again for the love you have been giving this fic it means the goddamn world to me &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The suns were just rising, showering Cobb’s room with an orange glow. He slowly opened his eyes, looking toward the window he always meant to cover. The one that always woke him up with a headache and dizzying vision. But this morning was different. This morning held so many outcomes, more than just his usual routine. Cobb laid still for a long moment as he looked down at the arm still securely wrapped around his middle, a small smile on his face. It wasn’t just another dream, last night had actually happened. Din was finally back by his side lying there next to him. It had always been moments like this Cobb loved the most back during those three months, the moments he got to spend with Din, listening to him snore ever so softly. And yes, the man snored no matter how much he fought Cobb on it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cobb had always been an early riser whereas Din would sleep all day if the Marshal let him. It didn’t surprise Cobb, really. He could only imagine the toll it must take on Din living the way he did. Always on the run, always keeping an eye on the child. He often wondered if Din ever really slept when he wasn’t here next to him. Cobb’s attention was drawn to the Beskar helmet shining against the sun just at the edge of the bed. A comforting sight in a way. It had taken them about a month to figure out the perfect sleeping arrangements the first time around. Took him a month to convince Din to finally start sleeping without his helmet. Because the Marshal knew there was no possible way he could sleep comfortably in that thing despite all of Din’s protests. Cobb knew to stay with his back turned while they slept, always nestled close against the Mandalorians chest. And he would wait to turn around until he no longer saw the helmet at the edge of the bed. Naturally the temptation was always there just underneath the surface of Cobb’s better judgement. That little voice that spoke to him, just one quick look. There would be no way the Mandalorian would ever know. In the beginning Din really did sleep with one eye open, anytime Cobb so much as stirred Din would wake up and reach for his helmet. The habit faded rather quickly because Din had grown to trust the Marshal. Which is exactly why Cobb wouldn’t betray that trust no matter how bad the temptation sometimes got. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laying here in Din’s arms, the warmth of the sun settling into the room, and the soft snoring made Cobb thankful for everything, humming as he shut his eyes once again. He was content to lay here all day, let Din get the sleep he knew he needed. Before Cobb knew it he was being pulled back into sleep, a small smile on his face as he moved closer to Din, heart skipping a beat when he felt the arm around him tighten. He felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This was the only place he ever wanted to be and after two years of restless sleep alone he was more than happy to never leave this bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cobb wasn’t sure just how much longer he slept, stretching as he yawned, rubbing at his eyes. The sun was high in the sky now, if he had to guess it was easily mid-afternoon. He moved to grab a hold of Din’s hand, heart stopping for a moment when he no longer felt the others presence next to him. His eyes shot open, afraid that maybe Din had left again in the same way he did two years ago, a sick feeling washing over him. It’s then his eyes caught a glimpse of the helmet still sitting on the bed. Cobb blinked a few times before rubbing at his eyes, convinced he wasn’t seeing clearly. But here the helmet still was. Cobb reached behind him figuring he would feel the Mandalorian there but the bed was empty. The Marshal slowly sat up, rubbing the back of his head as he looked around the room. The child's pod was there still, surely Din wouldn’t leave without him and most certainly wouldn’t leave without his helmet. Cobb slowly reached out for the Beskar, holding the helmet in his hands as he tried to piece together what exactly was going on. Cobb held onto the helmet as he stood up, slowly walking out of his room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Din..? Ya here?” Of course he was, he had to be. There was nowhere he could go with his face showing. Cobb hesitated in the doorway of his room for a long moment as he debated on what to do. He brought a hand up to cover his eyes as he blindly walked down the hall, cursing when he ran into the couch in the living room. “Goddammit!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Good morning to you too, Marshal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Cobb whipped his head around toward the direction of Din’s voice, eyes still covered. “It would be a better morning if I could use my eyes in my own damned home.” He mumbled as he shuffled carefully to where he assumed Din was, blindly holding the helmet out. Cobb frowned when it wasn’t taken, groaning as he waved it dramatically in the space around him. “Din, come on you know I’m grumpy before my coffee and this really isn’t help-” Cobb jumped slightly at the kiss he was met with, leaning into it just as Din pulled away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Am I not allowed a good morning kiss?” Din teased softly as he gently grabbed the helmet from Cobb, slipping it back on. “I was also curious to see what you would do, a part of me expected you to look.” Din spoke softly, in his own way wanting to test the boundaries. Something he never thought of doing two years ago, but now this was different. He wasn’t the same man he was two years ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I wouldn’t do that, a Marshal never breaks his promise.” Cobb said with a small smile before peaking through his fingers to see the helmet staring back at him once again. He let his hand fall from his face, wrapping his arms around Din. “Trust me, I am always tempted, but I wouldn’t break your trust in me like that. I like to think I have good morals sometimes.” Cobb hummed as he stepped back, eyes roaming over Din, biting his lip. “Now..this is a sight I could get used to again.” He whispered, loving the sight of the Mandalorian simply in a pair of tight black boxers and his helmet. “Ya know..we could just spend all day in bed...catch up.” Cobb hummed, wiggling his eyebrows at Din. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I actually have a better idea.” Din hummed as he moved back into the kitchen, rolling his eyes at the pout Cobb gave him. “I swear the kid acts more mature than you at times.” He teased as he handed Cobb a cup of coffee just the way he liked it. Overbearingly sweet. “You could call it..a date I suppose.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cobb hummed as he took the coffee, feeling all of his bones relax with the first sip. “A date, huh?” He asked with a smirk, sitting down at the table as he watched Din moving around the kitchen. “I guess I could go on a date with ya, you’re kind of attractive, I mean for a guy whose face I don’t even know.” His smirk slowly fell as he watched Din freeze and go tense at his words, mentally kicking himself. “Hey..Din..come on I was joking..” He whispered as he set his coffee down, wrapping his arms around Din from behind, peppering his back and shoulders with soft kisses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s true, though.” The Mandalorian spoke, leaning into the counter as he hung his head. “I..I’m really not what you must think under here.” He had always had a low self esteem, one he never really thought to work on. Didn’t have anyone to make him feel this type of way before. His own image to him never mattered it wasn’t like there was anyone in his life he would ever show his face to. Ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to reveal his face to. Until Cobb. “For years since childhood I never once questioned my loyalty to the creed. This is..</span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> the way. My way.” Din slowly turned around in Cobb’s arms, folding his arms over his chest as he shook his head. “And then you sauntered in and changed everything, you changed </span>
  <em>
    <span>me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And I’m..kind of in new territory here, Cobb.” The Mandalorian sighed as he looked up to the ceiling. “In a way..one day..I want you to be the first and only to see the face I hide under this helmet. And when that day comes well..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re worried I won’t like what I see?” Cobb finished the thought for Din when he saw him struggling for the right words. It stayed silent for a long moment between the two of them, Cobb’s heart melting at Din’s little nod. He had never really seen this side of the Mandalorian before. Sure, throughout the three months they spent together a lot had been shared. A lot of emotions were spoken, but Din still had so many walls built around him back then. Now, Din seemed..different from the man he had met all that time ago, almost as though something deep within him had changed. “Well, first off. I highly doubt I won’t love what I see under this helmet here.” He teased softly as he tapped against Din’s forehead. “You could literally look just like that krayt dragon we killed and I’d still be madly in love with you.” Cobb smiled at Din before kissing his shoulder gently. “Now secondly, what’s going on with ya? What happened?” Cobb’s concerned eyes peered into the dark visor as he pressed closer to the other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, two years is a long time. And they say people change every single day. Sometimes without even realizing it.” Cobb started softly as he rubbed soothing circles against Din’s arm. “And I can tell there’s something on your mind, something deeper than just your issue with me one day seeing your face. Something sparked that change in you and I know sure as hell it wasn’t just because of me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes Din </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> hated just how well Cobb could see through him, past hiswalls and lies of being okay. It put Din on edge at times, because no one ever saw through him the way the Marshal did. The thing was it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> just because of Cobb who evoked this feeling deep in his heart. The moment he realized he may never see him again is what sparked this emotion. The moment he thought-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Nothing happened.” He commented a little coldly cutting off his own train of thought. Din was not yet ready to tell Cobb exactly why he had come back so abruptly especially after so much time and with no warning. Din pushed down his own nagging thoughts, rubbing Cobb’s back as he continued. “Really..it’s nothing, promise.” Din cupped Cobb’s cheek before moving around him. “Drink your coffee and get dressed. I have a whole day planned.” Din hummed as he moved to pick the child up, holding him close. “I even found a babysitter. So it can just be us this afternoon..” He smirked under his helmet as he walked back over to Cobb, leaning in close as he whispered, “And tonight.” Din slapped Cobb’s ass hard before pulling back. “Now hurry up, sleepyhead.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Cobb watched as Din started baby talking to the child as he walked out of the room, blinking in confusion before grabbing his coffee again. He really didn’t know what happened to Din, but really he wasn’t complaining. This new side of the Mandalorian was a welcomed one. It was almost as though there were no more walls built around him, or at least Cobb had managed in some way to break through a few of the layers. Beginning to see Din for who he actually was behind the armor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take Cobb long to finish his coffee, almost too excited to make it last, wanting to see exactly what Din had planned. He moved back into his bedroom, watching for a moment as Din sofly scolded the child for trying to go through Cobb’s things. His heart stopped in his chest when he realized just exactly what the kid had procured from under the bed. The box Cobb had sworn off for so long. “Hey..it’s..okay. He can go through it.” Cobb spoke, watching as both the Mandalorian and child looked up at him. “Really, it’s..nothing.” He said with a small shrug as he moved over to his closet to pull out a clean pair of clothes for the day. The room grew quiet save for the child rooting through the dusty box. Cobb had his back turned to the both of them as he began to get dressed, freezing for only a moment when he heard the turning of pages.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is this?” Din asked softly, deep in thought as he thumbed through the pages of the journal. Almost every single entry dated, timed, and made out to him. He looked up to the Marshal with inquisitive eyes. “Each page is dated..there has to be at least three entries for each day.” Din slowly looked back down at the last entry before the pages ran blank, noticing how short it was compared to the others.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dunno..I just..figured you’d come back. Sooner than now. And I wrote to update you every day. Ya didn’t exactly have a mailing address so I kept them with me for you to read one day.” Cobb said softly as he turned around to look at Din as he was pulling his shirt on. “It was dumb, really. Guess I was just lonely.” He said with a shrug, now more focused on lacing his boots up over looking at Din.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not dumb. It’s...sweet.” Din said as he looked back down before closing the journal, fingers running over the delicate design on the outside for a moment. “I’m not sure you want me to read this just yet..” He admitted before finally looking back up to Cobb.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The words struck a chord in Cobb’s heart, that sick feeling he had earlier slowly creeping back into his bones. Din’s response seemed so..unsure. Almost as though he himself didn’t know if reading it would be worth it if he were just to one day leave again. “Right, because you don’t want to get too attached.” Cobb said almost a little too bitterly but he knew it was true. Cobb had grown much too attached to a man he knew would never stick around. Never </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> stick around. Just his luck. He sure knew how to pick them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. No it’s not- I mean..” Din sighed as he shook his head, shutting his eyes for a moment. “I am afraid that ship has long since sailed. I am attached. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Too</span>
  </em>
  <span> attached, in fact.” He spoke honestly as he set the journal beside him carefully. “I am worried for you being too attached. For me I know where I stand. I also know at any moment..something could take me away. It would kill me to know you are sitting here for however long wondering if I was alive or dead. Perhaps all this time you did..and I never want you to go through that again.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, then don’t leave. Who would ever find you here? We aren’t even technically on a map anymore.” Cobb spit back, glaring the Mandalorian down because he knew where this was about to lead. Another excuse for Din leaving. One Cobb couldn’t even blame him for. He knew deep down he was holding Din back, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing holding Din back. Maybe it was selfish of him not to take into consideration Din’s feelings on the matter but he didn’t want him to leave, and wasn't sure how he himself would react if the Mandalorian left again. What he might go through with. Parts of what had transpired in his life within the two years were purposely left out of the journal, parts of his own ‘grieving’ process Cobb didn’t want Din to know. Ones he never wanted to remember.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That isn’t a fair statement and you know that.” Din said, not taking his eyes off of Cobb as he spoke. “I can tell you are agitated, and I do not wish to have what time we have together ruined by it. If it would be easier on you I could leave now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! No.” Cobb yelled suddenly, heart pounding in his chest before he slumped a bit, looking down at his hands. “Please..don’t.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din watched the Marshal carefully for a moment, taking everything into consideration before slowly rising from the bed. He set the child gently in his pod on his way toward Cobb. “Hey, breathe.” He whispered, rubbing Cobb’s arm reassuringly. “I’m not leaving. I’m not going anywhere. Not now, at least. That to you I swear.” Din had half a mind to never leave again. All leads and trails had been exhausted when it came to the child. The kid he had also at the same time grown much too attached to. He couldn’t even begin to fathom the feeling of leaving him behind with strangers. Even his own kind. He now saw the child as his own and he would have to be killed to have him ripped away from him. “Just realize…” Din began as he motioned toward the child watching them. “We are kind of a package deal.” The Mandalorian smiled behind his helmet as he watched Cobb glance towards the kid. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I could manage that.” Cobb said softly. “I’ve come to rather like that kid, ya know. So long as he stops stealing my snacks from the cabinet.” He said before looking back to Din with a crooked grin. “I’ll even make him a crib if ya plan on staying long.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din was slightly taken aback by Cobb’s words, blinking a few times behind his helmet. It was a simple statement but those simple words held so..many possibilities. Ones that would all be determined by Din’s next words. Words he couldn’t find. He wanted nothing more than to say yes, but deep down he was still wary of staying too long. Sure, Mos Pelgo was far off the grid but bounty hunters had their ways, could track anyone down. At least Din knew he could but then again he was the best of the best. Perhaps it would be safe. All of the thoughts and endless outcomes ran through Din’s mind before he responded. Heart racing as he spoke the words he knew would seal his fate. “We could build it together.” The words felt..right. Natural. Like what he was supposed to say in that situation only he wasn’t pretending or faking them. Not just saying them to make Cobb happy. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>meant</span>
  </em>
  <span> the words he spoke. He watched as countless emotions washed over Cobb’s face until it settled on hope. The Marshal’s eyes shone bright, staring straight into the Mandalorians.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then, Mandalorian. Looks like we found our project for tomorrow. Because if I remember right this day has been dedicated to just you and I.” Cobb spoke softly as he hugged Din, holding onto him as he buried his face in Din’s neck, breathing in his scent. Din smiled as he wrapped his arms around Cobb, rocking them side to side ever so gently as he nodded. “You remember correctly, Marshal.” He whispered as he rubbed his back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I interrupting something here? I could come back but I think I’d rather save the cute little one from witnessing anymore.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sudden voice broke both Cobb and Din out of their embrace, the Marshall immediately going to grab his blaster at the thought of a possible intruder. He stopped when Din grabbed his wrist, nodding at him with a small smile that couldn’t be seen but he knew the Marshal could feel. “She’s safe, don’t worry.” Din spoke softly before looking over to Peli. “Thank you for going so far out of your way for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t do it for you, I just knew this little guy couldn’t be left alone.” Peli teased as she crossed her way into the room, humming as she picked the child up. “Well hello there little guy, you remember me? Been awhile.” She cooed softly, scratching the top of the child's head ever so gently. “Now you two get outta here before I change my mind.” Peli smirked at them both, the child snuggling closer to her. “He’s in good hands I promise you that,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Some reservations rose in Cobb’s chest upon looking at a stranger holding the child. Din seemed to trust her but to him she was a stranger. He would never admit it but he was rather protective of the kid, in a way he saw him as his own after spending so much time with both him and Din. So leaving him with someone he didn’t know made him panic. He supposed his worry was rather obvious when he felt Din’s hand grasping his own. Cobb looked to Din again, eyes speaking the uncertainty he was currently feeling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry.” Din spoke softly, just loud enough for the Marshal to hear. “I trust her with my life.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The words helped put Cobb at ease, but he still had his reservations leaving. He stood silently for a moment watching the pair before looking back to Din, nodding. “Yeah, yeah alright.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well damn, you have managed to find someone more protective of this little guy than yourself, Mando. Never thought that possible.” Peli commented as she looked at Cobb. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din laughed softly as he nodded slowly, squeezing Cobb’s hand with a warm, hidden smile. “Yeah, it’s cute when he goes into protective dad mode.” He teased softly as he looked to Cobb, loving the blush that spread across the Marshal’s cheeks. Din turned his attention back to Peli, giving her a small nod. “I really do appreciate this, I owe you one.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peli shook her head, waving Din off. “Don’t mention it, now come on you two get out of here, the kid and I have much catching up to do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din nodded again before dragging Cobb out of the room. “She has become a really trusted ally to me, a friend.” He spoke as they moved out of Cobb’s home. “I promise you the kid is in safe hands.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you really just call me a protective dad?” Cobb asked, mind still stuck on the few words Din had said just a few moments ago, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din didn’t say anything for a moment. He knew saying the words had been risky, perhaps he had said them much too soon. He never wanted Cobb to feel obligated to care for the child to the extent he did. Din swallowed thickly around the small lump that had formed in his throat. “Perhaps I overstepped my boundaries, don’t feel like you have to assume that type of role. I have been fine taking care of him on my own for this long.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cobb quickly shook his head at Din’s words as they boarded the Razor Crest, following behind him closely as they made their way to the cockpit. He settled into the chair behind Din, watching as he began flipping switches. “So long as I get to be known as the hot dad between the two of us I’m cool with it.” The Mandalorians laugh was one Cobb would never tire of, one that filled his heart with so much joy and love. Cobb was smirking, arms crossed as Din spun around in his chair to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Deal.” Din grinned at Cobb, heart so full of love for the man sitting before him. They sat there staring at one another for a moment before Din spun back around, pressing a few more buttons as they slowly rose from the planet's surface. The action was strikingly similar to the last time Din had left two years ago. Only this time he had the one person he wanted to come along most not five feet away from him. The cockpit grew quiet as they left Tatooine’s atmosphere, nothing but endless possibilities laid out in front of them, the calmness of space enveloping them. Din looked up when Cobb was suddenly by his side, raising an eyebrow at the childlike wonder that shone in the Marshal’s eyes. The Mandalorian looked out to the stars, thinking maybe Cobb saw something he didn’t. But there was nothing special ahead of them, just endless stars shining bright around them. Something Din was used to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya know..for two years I would look up at the stars every night, wondering if maybe you were on some random planet doing the same thing at the same exact moment, thinking of me.” Cobb whispered softly, completely amazed by just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span> it actually was. “I always dreamed of..being so close to the stars like this..because I knew it’s where you were. I’ve..never.. It’s..beautiful.” He was at a loss for words, looking to Din with a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din listened intently to Cobb’s words, almost shocked as he looked back to the stars. “You’ve..never been anywhere but Tatooine, have you?” The Mandalorian spoke softly, watching as Cobb shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Closest I’ve ever gotten to the stars was laying on my roof.” Cobb admitted with a small laugh, shaking his head. “This is..completely new to me. And to think you’ve seen so much..met so many people along your travels..and yet I am the one you fall for? Some Marshal of a small town on a planet covered in nothing but sand.” Cobb spoke almost nervously, not really understanding why out of all the people Din had met he had grown to love </span>
  <em>
    <span>him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cobb really didn’t think he was that special. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din’s heart broke at Cobb’s words, grabbing a hold of his hand. “You think too little of yourself, Marshal. It was your dedication to that town and your people that first drew me in. It was your willingness, and stubbornness, to stand up to me when most would back down. It was the fact you kept your word when it came to returning the armor to me. That was the moment I knew your character. You are a man with a big heart, one who sticks up for the little guys. Who would risk their life with a complete stranger to ensure his people's safety. I admire and have grown to love you for your bravery, your kindness, the fact you are willing to hold such deep emotions for a man like me. You have never once passed judgement on me and you read me like an open book. You know me better than I know myself. No one has bothered to try to get to know me, I never let anyone get to know me to the level you have.” For a man who once was so short with his words here Din was, pouring out his heart to Cobb. Because he wanted him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> just how important he really was. To him and the world around him. “I would trade all the stars in the galaxy to stay by your side forever.” Din reached up, gently wiping away the few tears that were trailing down Cobb’s cheeks, turning his head ever so carefully so he could look at him. “I mean every word I say to you. My word is true and I hope one day you will realize all I see in you.” Din slowly let his hand fall from Cobb’s face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Cobb laughed softly as he wiped at his eyes, sniffling slightly. “Ya really know how to make a grown ass man cry, don't ya?” He teased, leaning down to kiss the top of Din’s helmet. “I love you.” Cobb whispered before moving to sit back down just behind Din, leaning back in his chair slightly. “Well, I suppose it’s safe to say I’m not going anywhere. So whisk me away to this secretive adventure you have planned.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din hummed as he nodded, turning his attention back to the stars before them. “Your wish is my command, Marshal.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. If The World Was Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Din had learned a lot while he was gone for two years, away from the only person that made him feel as though love was a worthy emotion. Not all of it was good and it made the Mandalorian question everything he had known for his whole life. Something he wasn't sure how to share with Cobb but one thing he knew for certain? He wanted to spend the rest of his days with Cobb. Even if it meant betraying everything he once knew.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, hello, welcome back to chapter four!</p>
<p>So sorry it took so freaking long..I had a lot in my personal life come up and I just have been in a rather dark spot but I am trying to get back into writing and making sure this stays updated.</p>
<p>Chapter 5 will come hopefully much faster but we shall see it depends on what happens this weekend not gonna lie. But enjoy! I am afraid, in my eyes, it seems a tad rushed. But I had to get it posted because the longer I stared at it the more I hated it and I am my own worst critic so hopefully it isn't as bad as I perceive it to be.<br/>thanks again for all the support to this story it means the world &lt;3</p>
<p>(more notes at the end)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the grand scheme of things Cobb knew his world was significantly smaller than the Mandalorians. He couldn’t even begin to imagine how much the hunter had seen along his travels, all the different walks of life he had met. In a way it made Cobb feel as though he couldn’t even begin to compare to Din. Almost feeling as though Din had settled for him. The Marshal was a simple man. Lived a simple life up until this point. The most exciting part was when the Mandalorian walked into the cantina all that time ago, turning Cobb’s whole world upside down in the best, and worst, of ways. Cobb found himself lost deep in thought as he watched Din masterfully fly the Razor Crest, distantly wondering how many others had been given an opportunity like this. If any at all. </p>
<p>“You think almost as loudly as you speak, Marshal.”</p>
<p>Cobb snapped back to reality when Din spoke, blinking a few times. “Guess I just have a lot on my mind.” He admitted as he shook his head, sighing as he ran a hand over his face. “Just..thinking. Of you, us, me..” He wasn’t sure what to say, all of his words seemed useless to keep the Mandalorian forever by his side.</p>
<p>“If you prefer to go home and sit and talk we can do that, Marshal. I just..” Din hesitated as he looked down at the controls in front of him. “I thought perhaps this would be a nice..distraction to everything.” The thoughts of what Din had seen in those two years, the thoughts of never seeing Cobb again had flashed through his mind endlessly the night prior. Perhaps it was really Din looking to distract himself rather than his counterpart.  </p>
<p>Cobb just shook his head as he leaned forward, placing a hand on Din’s shoulder, squeezing the armor ever so gently. “Now who is the one overthinking?” He teased with his signature smirk. “I’m fine, really.” He reassured the Mandalorian as he leaned back. If anything he could tell there was something on Din’s mind, something he wasn’t telling him and that put a pit in the Marshal’s stomach. The cockpit fell back to a comfortable silence, staying that way until they began to enter the planet’s atmosphere. </p>
<p>“I figured you needed a change of scenery..see what else is out there other than never ending desert.” Din spoke as the ship landed, turning around to look at Cobb with a warm smile that couldn’t be seen. The Mandalorian slowly stood, holding his hand out for the Marshal. “I think you are going to like it here. It’s my second favorite planet.”</p>
<p>Cobb took Din’s hand, standing as he followed him down to the ramp, heart racing in his chest with nervous anticipation as he watched Din hit a few buttons. “And what is your favorite planet, Din?”</p>
<p>“The one where I found the one who means just as much to me as the kid.” Din said softly, looking over to Cobb. “Tell anyone I am actually a bit of a hopeless romantic I will have to kill you. I have a reputation to maintain.”</p>
<p>Cobb rolled his eyes at Din’s words, huffing a small laugh as he squeezed his hand. “Don’t worry badass, I won’t tell anyone how much you love me.” He teased as he watched the ramp slowly lower. The Marshal couldn’t hold back the gasp that escaped from his parted lips as his eyes settled on the area around them, squeezing Din’s hand again. “Din.. It’s…”</p>
<p>“Beautiful.” Din finished for Cobb, looking over to him as he led him down the ramp and into the lush green field, heart pounding heavy against the Beskar on his chest. The sound of rushing water swirled around them in the soft breeze, the Mandalorian holding Cobb close to his side as he took him to the water's edge, peering into the crystal abyss. “I used to come here to clear my head. To be alone.” Din spoke softly. “I came here after I left you all that time ago, tried to convince myself leaving was the right thing to do. Because I knew it was, I had to. But it felt so wrong..” The Mandalorian slowly sat down, pulling Cobb with him. “You were bad for me.”</p>
<p>Everything Din had said up until that point made Cobb’s heart melt, frowning as he looked over at him for a moment. “If I were so bad for you..why did you come back?” The Marshal asked ever so quietly, almost afraid to hear the answer, to be told this would be their last day together once again. Because this wasn’t like the Mandalorian. To, on a whim, sweep Cobb off his feet in a literal sense, to talk to him so openly. In a way it freaked Cobb out. For so long he had wished for Din to open up to him and now that he was..he wasn’t sure how to feel.  Cobb sat and watched as Din grew gravely silent, staring out ahead of them rather than towards him. “Din..?”  He whispered, squeezing his hand again in hopes to pull him out of his mind, unable to feel anything but anxiety and worry as the silence loomed over them.</p>
<p>The Mandalorian just looked out to the water, thinking as he let out a sigh. “Do you know what I love so much about this picture before us?” Din asked, changing the subject as he leaned back a bit, the silence between them giving him the signal to continue. “It’s forever changing, the path of the stream..” He started slowly before moving to stand, grabbing a small rock along the shoreline. The Mandalorian could feel Cobb’s eyes watching his every move as he looked out to the water. “Any number of things could easily change the flow of the water, this rock for example…” Din said as he threw it into the water, watching the ripples it created in the flow. “The water moves around it, adapts to the sudden change..It’s forever flowing and ebbing based on so many factors, the moons, the tides, what rocks are thrown into it..” Din looked back at Cobb as he sat back down, fully facing him now. “And yet it still continues to flow, no matter what happens. It has infinite paths to its destination..” Din reached out to cup Cobb’s cheek, humming softly. “For so long..for most of my life I only ever had one direction, destined to go through the motions alone. Refusing to even consider alternate paths, only ever knowing the one way. Even for a while I tried to ignore how you changed me, didn’t realize it really until I had left you behind. I became lost, clouded with thoughts of you on my mind. Found myself talking to myself a lot more even, sometimes expecting a sarcastic response but was only met with silence.” Din moved to pull Cobb into his lap, arms wrapping around the Marshal’s waist. “You were the rock that changed the flow to my stream.” Din grew silent again, hands resting on the small of Cobb’s back as the man above him began to cry. </p>
<p>“Have I changed it for the better or the worse? Am I a small pebble creating tiny ripples or a meteor crashing down devastating everything?” Cobb whispered softly, hands resting against the Beskar plates on Din’s chest. The words hung heavy in the air, the soft breeze blowing a few stray hairs into Cobb’s eyes as he stared into the dark visor, searching desperately for any sign of the man's eyes he knew would never be seen.</p>
<p>Din didn’t say anything as he moved to lay down, pulling Cobb into his side. The silence that grew wasn’t as comfortable as it once was. He knew Cobb was waiting for an answer but in all honesty Din didn’t have one. He would like to think Cobb changed him for the better, but then his mind trails back to the way Cobb changed him for the worst. Distracted him. Cobb seemed to accept the silence as an answer for now, just accepting the fact he was able to spend whatever time he had left with the Mandalorian as he nestled closer.</p>
<p>“I’m just happy to have you by my side. Right here, right now.” Cobb whispered as he let his eyes fall shut, enjoying the peace around them. The Mandalorian smiled, glad to put to rest that conversation for now and enjoy the company beside him. Every so often Din’s gloved hand found its way to Cobb’s grey hair, gently playing with his soft locks as the sun shone down on them. For years Din had been on the run, constantly watching his back, never having a moment to sit back and relish in the little things. Until now. Every worry and every problem seemed to fade away, the feeling of Cobb’s heart beat against his side allowing Din to finally feel at peace.</p>
<p>Cobb felt warm as the sun covered them in its rays, content to lay there all day, blinking when he felt Din suddenly pull away and stand up. “Are we leaving already? I just got comfortable.” He teased but his voice was laced with a certain kind of sadness. He raised an eyebrow as he watched Din begin to shed his armor piece by piece.</p>
<p>“Leave? No.” Din hummed as he slowly began to place the Beskar in a neat pile, looking down at Cobb. “Believe it or not it gets rather hot underneath this armor..” He said as he stood now just in his long sleeve and pants, carefully undoing his belt. “And there is a cold body of water right behind us..” Din spoke, hoping Cobb understood what he was implying. </p>
<p>Cobb blinked blankly at the Mandalorian for the better half of ten seconds before his mind finally caught up with him, letting out a soft ‘oh’ as he scrambled to his feet. He struggled to get his shirt off, getting tangled in his layers in a frustrated mess. Cobb huffed when he finally threw his shirt on the ground in an unceremonious pile next to Din’s well organized and, now as Cobb was looking, folded clothes. His breath hitched as he looked up to watch Din walking into the water in nothing but his helmet, biting his lip hard. </p>
<p>Din stopped just waist deep, turning around to smirk behind his helmet at Cobb. “Were you staring at my ass, Marshal?” He asked, loving the almost flustered look plastered across the Marshal’s face at being caught staring.</p>
<p>“Hey, you gave me a show don’t judge me. And I also don’t hear ya complaining about my shameless staring.” He smirked as he stumbled out of his pants, moving closer to the shoreline before suddenly stopping, faltering just a bit as he looked down at the water before him. </p>
<p>“Are you alright?” </p>
<p>Din’s voice pulled Cobb out of his sudden panic, rubbing the back of his head as he looked up at the Mandalorian. “I- well- um..” He stuttered as he wrapped his arms around himself self consciously. “Is.. now a bad time to tell ya I can’t..well..exactly..” He huffed as he looked away from Din with a small frown and furrowed eyebrows. “I don’t know how to swim.” He spoke almost too quickly for the Mandalorian to understand, voice laced with shame as his face grew red with embarrassment. </p>
<p>Cobb’s confession warmed Din’s heart, a fond smile forming behind the helmet. “Oh my dear Marshal, I suppose you will just have to hold onto me for protection against drowning then, hm?” Din slowly moved closer to the shoreline, stepping out of the water as he wrapped his arms around Cobb, loving the way he shivered against him. The contrast of the Mandalorians' now cool skin to Cobb’s still warm, sweaty, chest. “Trust me..” He whispered as he slowly led Cobb into the water, laughing softly when the other immediately clung onto him for dear life, legs wrapping around his middle. “Hey..it’s okay.” Din whispered as he placed his hands on Cobb’s ass, squeezing gently. “I won’t let anything happen to you..” He whispered as he rested their foreheads together, wading out further into the water with Cobb safely in his arms.</p>
<p>Cobb looked around the blue abyss enveloping them, biting his lip hard as he tightened his grip around Din. The water did feel nice on his overheated skin, even better pressed against the man he loved. But the anxiety was still lurking underneath, the countless possibilities of what could happen running through his mind in an endless loop. Cobb buried his face in Din’s neck just below his helmet, kissing ever so gently there. “What if someone sees us?” He whispered, nipping at Din’s pulse point with a small smirk.</p>
<p>Din let out a shuddering breath at Cobb’s actions, leaning his head to the side ever so slightly to give the Marshal better access to his neck. “No one will see..few ever come here. I made sure before bringing us here.” He whispered as he ran his hands up Cobb’s sides, knowing how sensitive he had always been there. “Somethings never change.” Din hummed, loving the way the Marshal shivered again in his embrace but this time for reasons other than the cold water. </p>
<p>“Will you always find your way back to me? To this..whatever this has become between us?” Cobb spoke suddenly, staring longingly at the Mandalorian before him, cupping the sides of his helmet, watching as beads of water dripped down the sides. “I know, you know, we know you aren’t down for forever and that’s fine. We know we aren’t meant for each other and it’s fine, we walk two separate paths, two different destinies have been laid out before us, but If the world was ending, you’d come over right? Hold me and tell me everything would be alright?” The Marshal’s voice was unsteady, close to giving out on him as he spoke. As much as he wanted to relish in the time they did have together he had to think about his own heart and feelings. The thought of having to go through watching Din walk away was one he wasn’t sure he would be able to handle. Not again. “It took me a year after you left to be able to..feel like I could go on without you. I had gotten my hopes up I suppose, perhaps thought you wouldn’t..actually leave. Maybe it was selfish of me to fall into those thoughts but I couldn’t control how my heart fell. How I fell for someone who wasn’t meant for me. Your calling is out here, not with me DIn. Different planets, different walks of life every day..Mine is my duty to a small town no one knows, one no one would ever think of visiting. Then you mosyed in and changed my whole world with just a few words.” He whispered as he laid his head on Din’s shoulder, letting out a soft breath at the grip that tightened around him.</p>
<p>“If we weren’t meant to be I wouldn’t have come back. You wouldn’t have been on my mind every single second I was not by your side. I would have been able to leave, as I had done to many before, without a second thought. Without the weight of guilt pulling me down. Making it nearly impossible to go through each day without getting to hear your laugh, see your smile.” Din stayed quiet again for a moment as he rubbed Cobb’s back, shaking his head as he looked up to the sky. “I can never make you any promise of staying forever. But I can promise I will always find my way back to you, and to answer your question, if the world was ending I would be there to hold you for whatever last few moments we had left together.”</p>
<p>Cobb listened to Din carefully, the way he was speaking, the tone he used, something he found he always did, over analyzing to make up for the fact he couldn't watch his facial expressions, see in his eyes if he were lying or not. The Marshal closed his eyes, focusing on the flow of the water around them, listening to the beat of the Mandalorians heart. He knew his words to be true. He had to trust in him no matter how scorned his heart felt.  “There were nights, while you were gone, I’d just stay up all night and drink all that I had just to wash you away from my mind. Forget your touch and your broken promises. Promises of being by my side. For a while I hated you.” Cobb admitted with a nervous laugh, shaking his head. “But I knew deep in my heart I could never hate you. You were the one that swooped in and saved me from myself without even realizing it.”</p>
<p>“I saw the scars. Ones too precise to receive from battle. The trauma hidden behind the mask you wore, the one you were convinced gave you your strength. It takes one to know one, Marshal. I could feel your pain without you even having to say a word. The difference between the two of us is you found your true strength without having to rely on the armor. You are stronger than you know, Cobb.”</p>
<p>“And do you?” Cobb asked softly as he pulled back to look at Din, biting his lip. “Do you know your strength without having to hide behind the armor?” He traced the bottom edge of the Mandalorian’s helmet, wanting to know so badly what he was thinking.</p>
<p>“This is the way.” Din spoke as he nodded slowly but deep down he had been questioning those words a lot more than he would have liked. The thought of beginning to question them again set a course of panic to surge through Din’s veins, not even realizing he had started crying until his vision became blurry. Because in reality Din hid behind those words, used them as an excuse in a way. </p>
<p>“Din..hey..it’s okay, breathe..” Cobb whispered as he noticed a few stray tears slipping out from underneath the helmet, rubbing his thumb along Din’s neck in gentle, comforting circles. “I didn’t mean to press it, it’s not my place to.” </p>
<p>“I found out a lot on my travels in the two years I was gone from you. While I sought out other Mandalorians for help in my quest. Some of the things I am..still trying to process.” Din spoke carefully, looking down for a moment. “I..all I have known since I was child, all I have sworn to has been a lie.” The weight of the realization he had tried hard to ignore suddenly came crashing down, tightening his grip around the Marshal as he buried his face in his neck, letting out a soft sob. “I have begun to question everything..that combined with you on my mind..” Din took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, willing the tears away. “I had to come back. You are now the only thing I am certain about.” He whispered ever so softly, relaxing a bit when he felt Cobb rubbing his back.</p>
<p>“And I will always be here for ya, Din. No matter what happens. Like I said all that time ago, you always have a place here. With me. For a day or forever. I will never turn you away.” Cobb could feel the turmoil Din was feeling, the conflicting thoughts that were running through his mind he couldn’t even begin to imagine. There was so much the Mandalorian still held back from him but Cobb hoped one day there would be nothing stopping him from opening up. “We can talk about it if you wish, at any point in time. But it doesn’t have to be now. Whenever you are ready.”</p>
<p>“I’m a child of the watch.”</p>
<p>Cobb barely heard the soft words but could hear the ache behind them. Ones he didn’t understand but wanted so badly to. He stayed silent as he tried to process a response, furrowing his eyebrows together. “I’m gathering that is..not a good thing?” He asked, looking down at the broken man in his arms, the small shake of Din’s head breaking Cobb’s heart.</p>
<p>“Everything I have known, been taught, the code I followed my whole life has been nothing but a lie, an old way long since abandoned.” Din spoke as he pulled back, looking at Cobb for a long moment. “I don’t know who I am anymore.” He whispered brokenly, slowly guiding them out of the water. “Which is part of the reason I have come back here, to you…” Din spoke as he carried Cobb back over to their clothing that had been warming in the sun. “In hopes you could help me find myself, find my way over theirs..”</p>
<p>Cobb slowly reached for his shirt as Din spoke, looking at him as he nodded. “A Mandalorian, asking for my help. Well, that makes a guy feel rather special.” He teased before offering Din a warm smile. “I will help you in whatever way I can. Ya may need to give me a little bit of a history lesson but I will be here for whatever you need. Even if it’s as simple as a reminder of who you really are, the man I have come to know. Because behind all this armor you are still a human being with emotions, feelings, ones you do not need to repress around me.” Cobb said as he walked back over to Din, placing his hand over his chest. “You are the man I have fallen in love with.”</p>
<p>“A man whose face you don’t even know, whose past is..complicated.”</p>
<p>“We all have a past, Din. That’s why it’s called a past . It’s up to us to change our future.” Cobb pointed out with a small shrug before turning around to get redressed, more focused on attempting to get his pants on over damp legs than paying attention to what Din was doing, assuming he was in a similar position.</p>
<p>“And what if I said my future was with you?”</p>
<p>Cobb froze, almost falling over with just one leg secured in his pants. Under any other circumstance it would have just been the words themselves to make Cobb freeze, but it wasn’t that. It was the voice saying them. The voice was clearer than before, not a monotoned one spoken through a helmet. He straightened, back still facing Din as he rubbed the back of his head. “Din-”</p>
<p>“Turn around.”</p>
<p>The words sent a shiver down Cobb’s spine, the authoritative tone behind the words flipping his stomach in the best of ways. “Your helmet back on?” He asked, buttoning his pants before crossing his arms over his chest, waiting for an answer. He was about to continue when he was met with nothing but silence until he felt arms wrapping around his middle. Cobb’s eyes fluttered shut when he felt Din nuzzling the side of his neck, breath hitching in his throat. “Din..” He whispered, reaching behind to tangle his fingers in Din’s messy hair.</p>
<p>“You said it yourself, Marshal. It’s up to us to dictate our future.” Din whispered, kissing Cobb’s neck as he tightened his grip. “I decided long ago you were my future. Guess I just needed a kick in the ass to really see that. A rude awakening, in a way.”</p>
<p>Cobb let out a soft breath, heart pounding in his chest. “Are..you sure about this?”</p>
<p>Din hesitated for a moment, a mixture of panic and anxiety washing over him. But this moment reminded him exactly why he had grown to love the Marshal as much as he did. Even with Din giving him permission to turn around, telling him to, Cobb still didn’t. He waited and double checked without even moving. The thought brought a smile to Din’s face, one that was finally not hidden. “No, honestly. I’m not. I feel sick with panic and I’m questioning everything..” He admitted, kissing the back of Cobb’s neck. “But like I said, the one thing I am sure of in my life, the one thing I don’t find myself questioning is you. And if I am to change my future, change my way...I want it to be with you.”</p>
<p>Cobb smiled, placing a hand over Din’s as he nodded slowly. His heart was racing as he took a deep breath, the moment he had been waiting for, dreaming of was finally here. One he never thought would actually happen. “On three?” The Marshal spoke softly, giving Din’s hand a reassuring squeeze.</p>
<p>The Mandalorian nodded slowly, letting out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding in. “On three.” He confirmed. </p>
<p>“One.” Cobb whispered, heart racing, the longest three seconds he had ever faced. The three seconds that were about to solidify the rest of his life.</p>
<p>“Two.” Din was trying to ignore the sick feeling deep inside, this was right. This felt right. This was his way. His future was no longer going to be dictated by anyone but himself. </p>
<p>“Three.” </p>
<p>Both stood still for a moment after the final number in the countdown was spoken. Din slowly let his arms fall away from Cobb as he took a step back, heart threatening to beat right out of his chest as he watched Cobb cautiously turn around. Din sheepishly smiled, fixing his hair best he could as he stood tall, anxiety coursing through him. “Hi." He whispered softly, face going slightly red as he got to see Cobb's reaction. One he will never be able to forget. <br/>This was his way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes. I did end it on a cliffhanger.<br/>stay tuned &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. You Saved Me Once And Now I'll Save You Too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For two years and three months Cobb had imagined and dreamt about the man behind the Beskar helmet. So to know, not five feet behind him, the man he had for so long dreamed about stood there with nothing but a warm smile waiting to be seen? The thought sent a thrill up Cobb's spine. <br/>This was truly the beginning of their forever.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello one and all and welcome to chapter 5! I have been writing this one for a few days now and restarted it about four times. I took a little break from writing to catch up on sleep and focus on my own mental well being and evaluate a lot in my life so I apologize if this chapter is a little weaker than the others.<br/>BUTTTTT enjoy &lt;3</p>
<p>I am thinking chapter 6 is going to be the last chapter. 6 or 7 depends on how I write the next bit I have some ideas that I will work on starting this coming week so stay tuned!<br/>As always thank you again to every single person that has left kudos, commented, bookmarked, and read. It means the whole damn world and makes my heart happy.</p>
<p>Much love to you all.<br/>~GeorgiesLeftArm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Time seemed to stand still as Cobb waited to turn around, anxiety threatening to bubble over the surface as his heart pounded hard against his chest. He closed his eyes as he said ‘three’, letting out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding in. The Marshal remained still for a moment, trying to gather the courage to turn around. For two years all he wanted was to have the Mandalorian back by his side, for over two years he craved to see his face, kiss his lips, and now it was all about to come to fruition, something Cobb didn’t know how to handle. He was a mixture of excited and nervous as he took that final leap from the cliff, slowly turning around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi.” Din whispered, offering Cobb a sheepish smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In that moment Cobb felt an overwhelming rush of emotions wash over him as he stared at the man standing there just a few feet away. The man whose face was finally not concealed behind Beskar. Cob carefully took a small step closer to Din, tears filling his eyes, looking at the man who had the..warmest eyes, the sweetest smile, the slightly curled messy hair sticking up in all sorts of directions. He assumed that was because of the helmet, but the sight brought a smile to Cobb’s face. He distantly wondered if that’s what he would look like in the morning after just waking up. Cobb let out a soft breath as he admired the love of his life for the first time. Din was..perfect in every way. From his hair Cobb wanted to card his fingers through, the eyes he never wanted to stop staring into, the lips he could finally kiss. Cobb could practically feel the anxiety radiating off of Din, realizing just now he had yet to say anything. The Marshal huffed a small laugh, wiping at his eyes as he reached out with a shaky hand to cup Din’s cheek, studying every single feature, every little detail of his face in an attempt to store this image away just in case this was a dream he would wake up from at any moment. “Hi.” He whispered back, staring deep into the eyes he had dreamed about for so long, swearing this couldn’t be the same man he had fallen in love with. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>gorgeous</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Adorable. Any endearing word could be used, Cobb thought, and yet they couldn’t even begin to describe how perfect the man before him really was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So..you regret falling in lo-” Din blinked a few times when Cobb suddenly surged forward and kissed him, letting out a soft breath as he shut his eyes, wrapping his arms around Cobb’s waist to pull him closer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cobb just smiled against Din’s lips, pressing as close to the Mandalorian as he could, tangling his fingers in his hair as he deepened the kiss. Everything in that moment felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>. All of the final pieces of their puzzle slowly fitting together. Cobb could feel the walls breaking down around them as he pulled away with a small gasp, panting softly as he opened his eyes to look at Din again. “I love you..and I know..how much this means. For you to do this..” Cobb whispered as he cupped Din’s cheeks with both hands, locking eyes with him again. “You are more gorgeous than I could have ever even  begun to imagine..” The slight red hue that quickly covered Din’s face made Cobb’s heart melt, gently running his thumb along Din’s stubbled jaw line. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re just saying that..” Din spoke softly, smiling a bit at Cobb as he searched his eyes for any kind of reservation, any hint of a lie but the Mandalorian found nothing but pure, unadulterated love shining bright behind the tears that were still falling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cobb quickly shook his head as he wrapped his arms around Din’s neck, placing their foreheads together. “Have I ever lied to you, sweetheart?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The little pet name made Din’s blush grow deeper as he slowly shook his head, biting down on his bottom lip as his hands found their way to Cobb’s hips, face burning hot.  “I suppose not.” He admitted quietly under his breath, shutting his eyes for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly, so why would I start now?” Cobb whispered as he kissed the tip of Din’s nose ever so gently. “You are everything and </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> of what I could have ever imagined. You are drop dead gorgeous and I am lucky as hell to be able to call your sexy ass mine. And I feel so honored I would be the one you reveal your face to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are the only one I would have ever wanted to show my face to. The thought was there two years ago but at the time..I was still convinced of the lies that had been drilled into my head since I was a child..The deception I had been taught to believe. But now I know the truth.  And as I faced near death before I returned there were only two thoughts on my mind..” Din admitted as he pulled back a bit to stare into Cobb’s gentle eyes again. “I thought about never seeing you again. About how you would go on living the rest of your life convinced I had betrayed you, lied to your face when I swore one day to return. I thought about how I would die before I ever got the chance to tell you how much I loved you. And that thought hurt more than the bleeding gash in my side.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cobb smiled sadly, laying his head on Din’s still bare chest. “And the second thought?” He whispered softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Din stayed silent for a moment as he rubbed Cobb’s back, resting his chin on the top of the Marshal’s head as he let out a breath. “It killed me to know you had fallen in love with a man you had never seen, fallen for only a small portion of me. There was..</span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>so much you don’t know about me. In ways, I am afraid if you were to know all I have done in my life you would find it hard to love me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Cobb quickly shook his head as he tightened his grip around the Mandalorian. “There is nothing you could tell me that would make me stop loving you, Din. You are stuck with me forever whether you like it or not. But somehow I feel like you don’t mind otherwise you wouldn’t have taken your helmet off in front of me.” He whispered as he pulled back to kiss Din again. “I am serious when I say I am proud of you. I am also a little shocked you aren’t panicking right now.” He admitted with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Din laughed softly as he looked away. “Oh trust me, my heart is racing and I feel like everything is spinning around me right now. I can’t help but feel as though this..may come back to bite me in the ass one day. But I figured it was now or never..had I waited any longer I probably would have re-convinced myself of my beliefs and never took the risk.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cobb listened to Din, heart both melting and breaking at the same time. The Mandalorian always seemed to be so..unsure of himself. A trait one wouldn’t ever be able to pick up on except for Cobb. Because he had spent so much of his time by the other man's side, had gotten to see through all the masks Din wore. Physical and metaphorical. “Well, I say we..head back home and I show you </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span> how attractive I really think you are..” He hummed as he trailed his fingers down Din’s chest with a small smirk. “I anticipate there won’t be much sleep tonight, that is if you can keep up Mr. Mandalorian..” Cobb loved pushing Din’s buttons, loved how worked up and possessive the other man always tended to get when he felt threatened. He watched as Din’s eyes grew dark, biting his lip as he took a few steps back to get dressed. Cobb let out a soft noise as he turned around and bent down to pick up the rest of his clothes, glancing back to see Din’s eyes locked intently on his ass. “Now who’s the one staring?” He teased softly before looking away again. Cobb yelped softly when he felt Din plastering himself against him, forcing him to stand up straight, eyes fluttering shut as he felt a strong hand wrap around his throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what if I just took you right here, right now?” Din growled softly, tightening his grip ever so slightly around Cobb’s throat. “Take you all for myself..no one is around to hear your screams, no kid to worry about...it’s just you and me here.” Din whispered as he nipped at Cobb’s earlobe, free hand trailing its way down Cobb’s toned body. “I could take you apart, have you a crying, begging mess right here in this field..” He hummed as his hand wrapped loosely around Cobb’s quickly hardening and interested cock. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you Marshal?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Cobb shuddered against Din’s body, breath hitching in his throat as his hips bucked forward into the Mandalorians teasing grip. “Please..” His voice strained around the hand against his throat, whining when he felt Din pull away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get dressed.” Din demanded before moving to pull his own clothes on, smirking at Cobb’s flustered expression when he turned around to look at him. “If you can make it home without touching yourself I will reward you. But if you touch yourself I will make sure you don’t come tonight.” Din warned as he began to clip his armor back in place, reaching down to pick his helmet back up, about to put it back on when he felt Cobb wrap a hand around his wrist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Can..you leave it off? Just for a little while?” Cobb whispered as he let go of Din’s wrist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Mandalorian watched Cobb for a moment before slowly nodding, grabbing him by his shirt, pulling him close. “Only because you asked so nicely..” He whispered before crashing their lips together in a heated, sloppy kiss. “But don’t get used to giving me orders, Marshal. Last time I checked I was the one in charge.” He growled softly as he captured Cobb’s bottom lip with his teeth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cobb let out a soft moan as he quickly nodded, cock twitching behind the confines of his pants. “Yes sir.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din hummed, slapping Cobb’s ass as he pulled back. “Good boy, Marshal.” He whispered, lacing their fingers together as they made their way back to the Razor Crest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cobb took his seat behind Din, watching once again as the Mandalorian fired the ship up, shifting uncomfortably in his seat as his cock pressed hard against his zipper. He could practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> Din’s smirk with each uncomfortable shift he made in his seat. The temptation to touch himself was almost too much to handle and Cobb knew he had to distract himself. The Marshal smirked when an idea suddenly hit him, humming as he slowly stood and made his way over to Din. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din raised an eyebrow at Cobb, glancing up at him. “What are you..” His breath hitched as he watched Cobb fall to his knees in front of him, biting his lip hard as he stared down at the Marshal with dark eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…” Cobb began as he worked on getting the armor off Din’s thighs, placing them on the ground as he looked up at Din with a playful smirk. “You said I’m not allowed to touch myself…” He said nonchalantly as he traced his fingertips along the tent in Din’s pants, loving the reaction he got. “You never said anything about not being allowed to touch you. And seeing as we have a decent amount of time I need a distraction..I get bored easily and if I’m bored and turned on I will end up touching myself. I need a distraction.” He said with a shrug as he unbuttoned Din’s pants, slapping his thigh gently to get him to lift his hips up. Cobb pulled Din’s pants down just enough to allow him access to his main goal, biting his lip hard as he leaned down to mouth at Din’s cock through the fabric of his boxers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Mandalorian clutched onto the controls tight, cursing under his breath as he pressed up into the Marshal’s teasing mouth. He let out a soft moan as Cobb finally pulled his aching cock free, shivering slightly. “Marshal..” He whispered, torn between staring down at Cobb and actually flying the Razor Crest. Part of him debated putting on the auto-pilot but that seemed to take the fun out of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cobb loved having Din’s eyes on him, humming as he nuzzled his thigh, purposely avoiding his cock as he peppered the Mandalorians thighs in sloppy kisses. Cobb moved into a better position, gripping the base of Din’s hard cock in one hand, tongue poking out to flick along Din’s leaking slit. “You always taste so good, Din..” He whispered. “Pay attention to flying and let me have my fun.” He commented before sucking ever so gently on his sensitive head, wanting to push Din’s buttons, make him take control.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Din let out a soft moan, leaning back a bit in his seat, one hand finding its way down to Cobb’s hair, tugging gently. “Such a tease.. But I must admit you look beautiful on your knees for me.” He hummed, glancing down at him with lust blown eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cobb enjoyed the praise, urging him to take more of Din’s hard length into his mouth, eyes fluttering shut. The Marshal could sit here all day with Din’s cock buried down his throat. He loved the feeling but loved how he made Din feel even more. It fueled the fire burning deep in his gut as he felt Din’s cock brush against the back of his throat, choking slightly, nose brushing against the coarse hair at the base of Din’s cock. Cobb stayed there for a moment before pulling almost all the way off, staring up at Din with half lidded eyes, sitting patiently as he waited for Din to take control. Waiting  to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>used</span>
  </em>
  <span> by the man above him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Din cursed under his breath, tangling his fingers in Cobb’s hair as he bucked his hips up slightly. “You are so good to me, all too willing to just let me use you for my own personal pleasure, hm?” He whispered before rolling his hips up again into the wet heat of Cobb’s mouth, shivering as the man below him gagged again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Cobb let out a muffled moan around Din’s cock, eyes tearing up as the Mandalorian began to relentlessly fuck his throat, hands gripping Din’s thighs hard enough to draw blood. Cobb’s vision was going hazy, feeling dirty and used in the best of ways. The sounds that filled the cockpit were sloppy and obscene as Cobb forced himself to try and breath through his nose as Din used him, spit dribbling from the corner of his mouth. Cobb moaned louder this time as Din set a steady pace, pulling on his hair hard, rolling his own hips into frictionless air in a desperate attempt for any relief to his throbbing cock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din stared down at Cobb, panting softly as his thrusts quickly became erratic and untimed, each moan he pulled from the other man sending vibrations through his hard length. “C-Cobb..gonna..I’m close...pull off.” He warned quickly as he stopped his movements, taking his hand off the back of Cobb’s head. Din blinked a few times when the Marshal didn’t move, wide, dark eyes locking with Cobb’s lust blown ones. “Oh..” He whispered when he realized </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what Cobb wanted. “I swear you will be the actual death of me, Marshal..” He smirked as he tugged on his hair again. Din started thrusting into the wet heat again, throwing his head back, chest rising and falling as he let out a loud moan. His hips stuttered and stilled, body shaking as his orgasm took over, shooting his load down the Marshal’s throat. “Dank farrik..” Din was panting softly, beads of sweat falling from his forehead as he released Cobb’s hair from his grip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cobb moaned and sputtered a few times, sucking on Din’s softening cock a few times before pulling off with an obscene, wet, ‘pop’ noise. He sat back on his heels, smirking a bit as a mixture of cum and saliva dripped from the corner of Cobb’s mouth and down his chin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sight alone of Cobb so disheveled made Din’s cock stir again, smirking as he quickly turned on the auto-pilot before pulling Cobb up into his lap. “I am pretty sure that was the sexiest thing I have ever seen..” He whispered, pulling Cobb in close with a smirk. “You’re beautiful..” Din hummed as he licked the corner of Cobb’s mouth, pulling him into a filthy kiss, moaning at the taste of himself on Cobb’s tongue. “I love you..” He whispered, pulling back to look at Cobb with a warm smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cobb’s heart exploded at the words, cupping Din’s cheeks as he kissed him again, softer this time, pouring all of his heart and emotions into it. “I love you too..” He whispered, voice slightly raspy. “And just wait..that’s just a glimpse of what we are going to get up to later..” Cobb hummed as he wiggled his eyebrows at Din. “Now take me to bed or lose me forever.” He whispered, pressing close when Din wrapped his strong arms around him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Show me the way home, honey.” Din whispered with a small grin, kissing Cobb again as his heart slowly stopped racing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cobb laughed softly as Din picked him up once the Razor Crest landed, shaking his head as he wrapped his legs around the Mandalorians waist. “Ya know, for a Mandalorian you can be a rather sweet gentleman, Din.” He commented as he buried his face in Din’s neck, letting out a soft sigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well. Consider yourself special, Marshal.” Din whispered as he grabbed his helmet, slipping it back on. He found himself frowning underneath the Beskar. In a way..it felt almost weird to put it back on. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> to wear it once again. Din rolled his eyes at Cobb’s pout when the Marshal pulled back to see the visor staring back at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just getting used to seeing your pretty face…” Cobb complained as he poked at the side of the Beskar helmet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will take it off again, I promise. Just wait until we are in the house, yeah?” Din whispered as he carried Cobb with ease, walking down the ramp into the familiar sandy environment. He looked down at the man in his arms, heart filling with love for him. “You look tired..did I already wear you out?” Din teased softly as he walked up to the Marshal’s home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cobb groaned softly, wrinkling his nose as he shook his head. “Nah..” He lied softly as he buried his face in Din’s armored chest, eyes already falling shut as they walked into the house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din just hummed, nodding slowly. “Sure, you aren’t tired at all.” He said sarcastically, knowing all the tell tale signs of Cobb getting ready to pass out. It was a three step process. Cobb would first get clingy and very cuddly. Then he goes from cuddling to telling Din how in love he is with him. And the third and final step in Cobb’s ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I am not tired’</span>
  </em>
  <span> routine was him suddenly growing quiet, which was unusual for the loud mouthed Marshal, followed by soft snoring as he drifted off to sleep. “Well, why don’t we go lay down for a bit and see what happens?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Cobb just nodded, humming softly as Din carried him back to their bedroom. “I ever tell ya how much I love you?” Cobb whispered when the Mandalorian laid him down on the bed, making grabby hands toward Din.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din’s heart melted, slowly taking off his helmet, setting it down on the small nightstand next to the bed. “I am pretty sure you have, Marshal.” He hummed, taking off his armor before crawling into bed next to Cobb, pulling him into his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well. I am gonna tell you again. Because I love you. A lot. And..” Cobb yawned softly, eyes still shut as he cuddled closer to Din. “You saved me. And now I want to save you.” His voice was hardly above a whisper, purring softly like a cat when Din began to card his fingers through his hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din kissed the top of Cobb’s head gently. “I don’t need saving, Marshal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cobb scoffed, shaking his head. “Bullshit and ya know it. Ya can’t hide anything from me, Din. I see through you.” He mumbled against Din’s chest, slurring his words ever so slightly as sleep started to settle over Cobb.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din didn’t say anything for a long moment, leaning his head back against the pillow as he held Cobb close. In a way the Marshal was right. The constant anxieties Din had been feeling recently were dragging him further and further down. But he would never expect Cobb to pull him out of it. Cobb had enough of his own problems; he didn’t need to deal with Din’s problems too. Din had taken care of himself for this long he could keep doing it. And he would. “You overread things, Cobb..” He whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thing is, Din. A relationship is a two way street.” Cobb mumbled after a few minutes, already beginning to drift in and out of consciousness. “Won’t work unless ya work with me here..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din knew Cobb was right. There was only so much hiding he could really do, especially if this between them were to become serious. Sure, it already </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> serious. But there was still so much Cobb didn’t know. “Sometimes I wonder if I’m doing the right thing..” Din began to open up slowly, staring at the ceiling as he continued. “I wonder if my mother would be proud of me.” Din had only mentioned his family once in passing to Cobb two years ago. Cobb had known it was a touchy subject so he was never one to bring it up but made it clear to the Mandalorian he would always be there to listen if Din found himself needing to talk about it. “She was...the sweetest woman you could ever meet. Always put others before herself. Didn’t have a selfish bone in her body..” Din smiled at the memory, hand stilling in Cobb’s hair. “Even on that day...the day I-” Din felt tears forming as he spoke, wiping at his eyes quickly. “It should have been me. Not her. She was such..she would have lived to be such a better person than the one I have become. Sure..you do anything for your kids. I mean, I’d do anything for the kid. I’ve put my life in risk more times than I can count to protect him. I just..don’t feel like I’ve ever done the right thing in my life until this point and it scares me. Being with you. Because I know I will inevitably find a way to mess it up.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The room filled with silence when Din stopped talking, panic washing over him. Perhaps he had overshared? Did he upset Cobb? Din was about to quickly back track until he heard the soft snoring coming from the man in his arms. Din slowly looked down at Cobb who was peacefully asleep, a small smile on his face. “Sleep well, Marshal. You deserve it.” He whispered as he pulled the soft blanket over the both of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Even laying there with the love of his life nothing seemed to ease the heavy weight on Din’s heart and mind. A thousand thoughts plagued him while Cobb slept soundly. All he wanted for once in his life was to be..</span>
  <em>
    <span>happy.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cobb helped tremendously with that but at the end of the day how long would it last? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Could</span>
  </em>
  <span> it ever really last? Din still did have his mission, after all. But even the thought of leaving the kid behind one day with strangers, someone he didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>know, </span>
  </em>
  <span>put a pit in the Mandalorians stomach. It took him forever to even trust Cobb enough to leave the kid alone with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din sighed as he shut his eyes, tightening his grip around Cobb when he felt the man begin to stir. “Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You’ll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I’ll be safe and sound..” He sang a few words of a song his mother used to sing to him he vaguely remembered. Whenever he couldn’t sleep or had a nightmare she would hold him just like this, close and tight. The words had always been comforting to him, reassuring him everything would be okay no matter what. The suns would rise again and it would always be a new day. Din smiled as he looked down at Cobb, running his fingers through his hair again. The Marshal stilled and relaxed as soft snores resumed, clutching onto Din. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can promise you I will always be by your side in one way or another, Marshal. I know my way now. And that way is with you. The kid. Here. Knowing you are safe in my arms is the only reassurance I need.” Din spoke to Cobb’s sleeping form. Perhaps the words were more for his own sanity but they held a certain weight to them. A comforting weight. Din had been through so much, seen so much. But here laying with Cobb gave Din a new sense of purpose in his life. Keeping the Marshal safe. Making him smile, laugh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>This was </span><em><span>Din’s</span></em> <em><span>way. </span></em><span>One he was still figuring out, but he figured this was the best start of any. To start a whole new life here with Cobb, raise the kid with him, grow old with him. They were all thoughts Din now felt like he was </span><em><span>allowed</span></em><span> to have. They brought a smile to Din’s face as he felt the weight on his chest finally beginning to let up. The Mandalorian let out a sigh as he closed his eyes, humming as he settled down closer to Cobb. To his love. To the man that changed his life for the better. The life that now had so many endless possibilities.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cobb truly was the rock that changed the flow to Din’s stream, leading him toward a much happier future. Side by side they would get through whatever was thrown their way. “I love you.” Din whispered into the slowly darkening room as the suns began to set on Tatooine, casting the room in a warm glow. “Forever and always, Marshal.” Din whispered before falling into a calm, peaceful sleep. For the first time in a very long time the Mandalorian didn’t have one nightmare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of all things that were still uncertain between the two of them there was one truth that would never change. The suns would rise again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. New Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There were newfound anxities deep inside both hearts of Cobb and Din.<br/>For the Marshal it was the ever nagging fear the man he had come to fall so deeply for would one day leave again, that was how it always had to be.<br/>For the Mandalorian it was the overwhelming sense of never wanting to leave again. Cobb had seen his face, had seen all dark corners of his mind, how could he just walk away from the only person in the galaxy that still continued to love him even after learning so much?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow.</p>
<p>So let me start off by telling you how happy I am that I continued this story. Here we are at the end six chapters in when it was only ever intended to be just one. Everyone who has read and supported this fic thank you. You all are the reason I ever kept it going in the first place and it's..bittersweet it's finished now. I feel so happy I stuck with this fic and it has become very near and dear to my heart these last few weeks. I feel as though, this portion of this little universe I have created, is now finished. If you have a good eye you see the '6/7' here on the fic and that is because I am in fact writing an epilogue for this fic and hope to post it soon! I also have a new fic in the works so keep an eye out for that.<br/>As always thank you all again for the tremendous support it truly means the world to me. If anyone still wants more I am planning a prequel fic too so don't worry y'all havent seen the last of me &lt;3 Head on over to my tumblr if you would like to request a one shot or even just wanna rant about these two idiots because I love them so much.<br/>~GerogiesLeftArm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The suns rose as they always did. As they always will. The one constant that would never change no matter what happened between the pair still laying in the bed underneath its warm rays. So much in the universe was uncertain, but the suns would never fail to rise and bring about a new day. Welcome new possibilities into the world. It is never too late to begin a new life; it is simply up to one to change their path and destiny. To become what they want to be. Something Din was still so unsure of. For so long he knew his path, knew his way, but now everything seemed up in the air. Every direction seemed possible and, if he were being honest, the one path he wanted to pursue more than anything was one with Cobb. Din looked down at Cobb still asleep, back facing him out of instinct. He smiled a bit before slowly and carefully getting out of bed, hesitating for a moment when Cobb began to stir. The man needed sleep despite all his protests against it. Din jumped slightly at the knocking on the door, cursing softly before grabbing his helmet, slipping it back into place. He took a last glance at the Marshal before moving out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him. Din walked out to the front door, opening it with his hand on the blaster at his side out of instinct, letting out a sigh of relief when he saw it was only Peli. “Hey..” He said quietly before taking a step back, opening the door further to let her in. “Just be quiet, Cobb’s still asleep.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So..are ya gonna tell me more about this mystery guy?” Peli asked as she stepped into the living room, turning to look at Din. “Don’t think I’d ever see you go so soft.” She teased as she handed Grogu over to Din. “Took me forever to get the little guy down last night, he missed you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din smiled behind his helmet at the little hands that fisted themselves in his shirt, looking down at Grogu in his arms. “Hey buddy, Daddy missed you too.” He whispered, holding him close as he looked back up to Peli. “Thank you for watching over him. There are few I trust to care for him. It means a lot..” Din spoke as he began to reach for credits in his pocket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, ah. No. No payment needed. Save it. It was my pleasure, you know I love the little monster.” Peli hummed as she scratched the top of Grogu’s head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Din smiled at the soft cooing from Grogu, nodding slowly. “Can I at least offer you breakfast? It’s a long journey back, I am sure you need rest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well how could I turn down such a nice offer?” Peli hummed as she followed Din into the kitchen, sitting down as she watched the Mandalorian move around the small space as if it were his own. She raised an eyebrow as she sat back in her chair, crossing her arms. “So, you and this Cobb fellow..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Din hesitated for a moment, glancing over toward Peli before shrugging. “What about him?” He asked, turning his back towards her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, seems to me you’ve grown rather attached to him. Dare I say you’ve grown soft because of him.” Peli teased softly, leaning forward on the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped from him, shaking his head as he looked over to Grogu who was sitting on the countertop next to him while he worked on cooking. Or at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>attempted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to cook. “You make it sound like I was some cold callous person before him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Din turned around when he heard Cobb’s sleepy voice, smiling from behind his helmet as he took in the sight of Cobb leaning against the doorway shirtless, sweatpants hanging low on his hips. “I was not. I just..kept to myself. Focused on my mission. We also have company. Put a shirt on.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cobb rolled his eyes, grumbling as he pushed himself off the doorway, shuffling back to their bedroom. “You weren’t complaining about me being shirtless last night.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Peli sat there with an amused smirk on her face, looking back over to Din. “You are totally in love with him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din just hummed as he nodded slowly, sliding a plate over to Peli before taking a seat across from her. “He’s made me..realize a lot about myself. Made me feel..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Human?” Cobb hummed as he walked back into the room, not saying anything as he sat down in Din’s lap, cupping the side of his helmet, kissing his forehead gently. “You know believe it or not he’s a real softy underneath all this damned Beskar.” Cobb said softly as he looked back toward Peli, offering his hand out. “He also sucks at introductions, Cobb. Cobb Vanth.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peli smiled as she took Cobb’s hand. “It’s a pleasure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Cobb smiled before turning his attention back to Din. “I got some stuff to take care of, town to run, I’ll be back in a few hours.” He whispered as he kissed Din’s shoulder gently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din held onto Cobb tight for a moment before nodding, rubbing his back gently. “Don’t be too late, we still have some catching up to do from yesterday..” He said with a small smirk, watching as Cobb stood up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh don’t think I’ve forgotten, sorry for falling asleep on ya last night. Guess our little adventure really took it out of me. I ain’t as young as I once was.” Cobb teased softly before moving to leave the room, a wide grin plastered across his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There wasn’t much for Cobb really to do around town anymore. The peace that had fallen upon them in the years following the slaying of the Krayt Dragon was at first welcoming and, in a way, still is. But it made Cobb feel useless at times. The biggest problems he usually now dealt with were family squabbles or someone too drunk at the Cantina making a fuss. Which led to Cobb having a lot of down time, </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> much downtime. Cobb hated not being busy; it made him go stir crazy. He sighed as he made his way toward the Cantina, noticing the way the townspeople were watching him, whispering to one another as he passed by. He raised an eyebrow, making eye contact with a few before they quickly looked away. Almost as if they had been caught doing something they weren’t supposed to. Cobb was trying to wrack his brain for answers to their questioning stares. Had he forgotten to put pants on again? A quick look down assured him that he did indeed put pants on, a shirt, his signature scarf, was there maybe something on his face? Cobb frowned as he walked into the Cantina, settling down into one of the seats, too deep in thought to even notice one of the villagers walking toward him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning, Marshal. Bit early to drink, don't ya think?” He spoke with a small grin, spotchka now sitting in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cobb laughed softly, shaking his head as he grabbed the glass of blue liquid. “Never too early for a drink, especially when you feel like everyone is watching you.” He mumbled as he threw back the drink, sighing as he leaned back in his chair, looking up. “Why is that? I feel everyone's eyes on me, hear their hushed whispers as I walk by. Is there somethin’ I’m missing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The villager just stared at Cobb dumbfounded for a moment, laughing as he sat down across from him. “It’s not everyday we get visitors here in Mos Pelgo. It’s even less likely the Mandalorian would be the one visitor to return and take up housing with you.” He pointed out with a raised eyebrow. “After some saw him carrying you inside yesterday well..” He began as he poured them both another round. “It’s bound to raise some eyebrows and have some rumors begin to spread.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Marshal knew it was bound to happen. In a way, he was shocked it took this long for the town to finally start talking about the Mandalorian who had returned, about how close he was to Cobb. That still didn’t ease the sudden panic he felt rising in his chest. “I don’t know what you are referring to. Mando is simply..a man who saved our asses and he needed a place to lay low for a while and I found myself, and this town, in debt to him. For what he did for us.” He spoke quickly with a small shrug, face going red as the villager laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Say what you want but we all saw how badly you spiraled after he left the first time. You can sit there and claim you are only being a good friend, but we aren’t that dumb.” He smiled at Cobb as he sipped on his drink. “Hell, we all had credits on you not being ‘round much after we saw him return. If it’s judgment you are afraid of, Marshal..I promise you won’t find any with anyone in this town. You seem to be..happier with the Mandalorian around.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cobb felt on edge, fingers curling tightly around his glass as he shook his head. “Nothin’ to judge.” He mumbled as he finished the rest of his drink before standing. “If anyone comes looking for me tell them don’t.” He mumbled as he left the Cantina in a haste. It’s not that Cobb was </span>
  <em>
    <span>ashamed</span>
  </em>
  <span> of being with Din, in fact he wanted to shout it from every rooftop just how much he loved the man. But that is </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what scared him. The thought of opening up and letting others into his personal life, letting the town see how much he loved a man who one day would only ever end up hurting him. A thousand thoughts were flying through the Marshal’s mind, ones he had tried to hide or suppress around Din because he wanted to enjoy every single moment they had together, but how long would it last? How long would Din stay? Sure, he had revealed his face to Cobb, something that spoke volumes but it still didn’t ease the worry deep in his chest. Din and the kid were the two best things to come into his life and if he lost them again? Cobb suddenly stopped walking, blinking a few times as he looked around. He hadn’t realized just how far he had wandered out of town until he noticed the suns had already begun to set, cursing softly as he looked around with a small frown, the lights from the town now just a blip on the horizon. The Marshal didn’t think he had been gone that long but his thoughts kept him preoccupied. Cobb groaned as he turned toward the town, making the long journey back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din had been panicking for the better part of an hour. Sure, he wasn’t Cobb’s ‘keeper’ but he had never really stayed out this long without at least giving him a heads up and it did nothing to help the panic when he went searching only to be told Cobb had wandered off hours ago. Out into the desert alone with no protection. Din and Grogu had bounties over their heads and knowing those who were out to get them..he knew they would eventually track them down here. Track down the one he had returned to. When it came to his own safety Din never thought much of it but it’s not just him in his life anymore. He had the kid to worry about and now Cobb. He would die in a heartbeat for either of them, do anything he had to in order to keep them safe. Din snapped his head up and stopped pacing when he heard the front door open, relief washing over him when he saw a sand covered Cobb walking through the doorway. “Dank farrik.” He mumbled before rushing over toward Cobb, pulling him into his arms. “Don’t scare me like that again.” He whispered as he buried his head in Cobb’s neck, heart pounding against his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cobb blinked a few times when Din rushed towards him, furrowing his eyebrows together as he slowly wrapped his arms around the other. “Woah, hey..Din..I’m fine I just..needed to take a walk. Clear my head. What’s gotten into ya?” He mumbled, pushing Din back to look at him properly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din hesitated for a minute, just staring at Cobb before sighing as he slowly took off his helmet to reveal his tear stained face, tired and worried eyes looking away from the Marshal. “There are a lot of people searching for me, for the kid. It’s bound to happen one day they will track us down here. And I thought..” He shook his head as fresh tears began to form. “I was scared.” A feeling Din never openly admitted to having, one he himself never allowed himself to recognize. “I was scared they found you. Because we’ve made a rather..loud statement to this town in a way. I was scared somehow they got wind of me being here and wind of you and..” Din let out a soft sob as he sat down on the couch, burying his head in his hands. “I thought about what might happen to you because of me. So many people in my life have died or gotten hurt </span>
  <em>
    <span>because of me.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cobb blinked a few times as he listened to Din, heart breaking in his chest as he slowly moved to sit down next to him. “Hey…” He whispered as he pulled Din into his arms, rubbing his back as the Mandalorian cried, something he had never once seen the man do. Cobb didn’t even think it was possible for the man to cry. Until now, that is. Din had never been good at processing his emotions let alone openly showing them, Cobb was stepping into new territory here. “I’m fine. I should have told ya where I was goin’ I just..didn’t even think about it. Just started walking and got lost in thought.” Cobb whispered as he combed his fingers carefully through Din’s hair, rocking him back and forth slowly. “When..I was walking around town I could feel everyone staring at me, talking quietly amongst themselves about me. About you, us..it freaked me out in a way.” Cobb admitted softly, frowning as he felt Din tense in his embrace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would that freak you out?” Din asked softly, slowly looking up at the Marshal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cobb sighed as he leaned back on the couch, trying to find the right string of words to explain himself to the man in his arms. He slowly shrugged as he tightened his grip around Din. “Because our little..secret is out. I mean, I suppose it never was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>secret</span>
  </em>
  <span>..but now they know what we have..I just worry what’s going to happen the day you leave again. I’m worried about their looks of pity. I hate that they see right through me, see how deeply in love I am with you. I am worried for the day you leave and I’m left alone again. I’m not sure I will be able to handle that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Cobb spoke and opened up it quickly became apparent to his counterpart that the man’s anxiety wasn’t about the town knowing, it seemed to only trigger his anxieties and fear of Din </span>
  <em>
    <span>leaving</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Din didn’t say anything for a long minute, biting his lip before moving from Cobb’s embrace, slowly crawling into his lap as he wrapped his arms around the Marshal’s neck. “Who said anything about leaving again?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cobb raised an eyebrow as he stared up at Din, hands settling on his hips as he shook his head. “Don’t..don’t say that if you don’t mean it.” He whispered shakily. “Rejection I can take. It’d hurt like hell but I can take it, lying I can’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din just smiled as he leaned down to kiss Cobb deeply, eyes falling shut. “My way is with you..Cobb. It’s something I have known for a while now, deep in my heart. My days of running are over, I want to spend every single second left in my life by your side. Raising Grogu in a safe, loving environment. If anything he’s the one that made me realize what an idiot I was for ever leaving in the first place..” He whispered once he pulled away from the kiss, opening his eyes to stare into Cobb’s warm, loving ones.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Grogu?” Cobb asked, glancing toward the kid who was sitting in front of them, tilting his head when he heard his name spoken.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din couldn’t help but laugh as he shook his head. “Everything I just said and that was your take away?” He teased, rubbing the back of Cobb’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cobb huffed a small laugh as he shrugged, sniffling a bit. “Well, no but I don’t think I’ve ever heard ya refer to him as anything other than kid. What made ya pick that name? I mean I guess it kinda suits him..” He hummed as he looked back to the kid who was babbling up at them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no I didn’t pick it. Just..found it out along my travels trying to find his..destiny. And it made me realize that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>was his destiny. He found his way to me not the other way around.” Din spoke softly as he laid his head on Cobb’s shoulder. “And we found our way to you, to where I was meant to be. So, if you will have me I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of my days here with you, retire the Beskar and running. The hiding. Raise the kid, you know. The domestic life.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The words made Cobb’s heart melt in his chest, all the anxiety that had been building seemed to slowly melt away with each word Din spoke. A thousand new thoughts of building a life together suddenly rushing through his mind. He brought a hand up to tangle his fingers in Din’s messy curls, a small smile on his face as he nodded. “Never pegged you for the type that would ever want to settle down. Much less with some old man like me.” He hummed as he pushed Din back a bit to look at him, cupping his cheek gently. “I would love nothing more than to keep you by my side, build a life, call you mine forever..” Cobb whispered as he pulled Din down into a deep, open mouthed kiss. “Though, I must say you’ll continue to draw a lot of attention wearing this Beskar of yours. Word will get out. About this..sexy ass Mandalorian residing in a small dust covered town.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din sighed as he nodded slowly, sitting back a bit before moving to fall beside the Marshal, laying his head in his lap as he thought for a long moment. “I know.” It was a thought Din had for a while now. Deep down he always knew the day would come where he would retire, hang up the Beskar, find a quiet planet to live out the rest of his days. Only before Cobb, before the kid even, that future he had in mind consisted of just him. The life he led never really opened it’s way for others to work their way into his heart the way Cobb and Grogu had. Din just smiled at the thought, looking up at Cobb with an almost goofy grin. “For so long I always assumed one day my life would catch up with me, my enemies I’ve made over the years. Over a lifetime, really.” Din started softly as he grabbed a hold of Cobb’s hand, playing with his fingers gently before continuing. “I never thought I would get the chance to settle down, always just thought I’d wind up dead on a job somehow. I knew this day was coming, though. I’m not as young as I once was. Sure, I am still a badass fighter, but it’s starting to take its toll on me. Mentally, physically. Then you came into my life and I found myself..distracted. Which is how I got hurt and was near death. You clouded my judgement.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that supposed to be loving and endearing or should I be offended?” Cobb teased as he looked down at Din.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din rolled his eyes as he huffed a small laugh. “I’m getting to it, thank you for interrupting.” He shot Cobb an amused grin before shaking his head. “The point I guess I’m trying to make..You made me realize that I had more to my life than just..my mission or bounty hunting. I used them as..excuses to keep running and not stay in one place too long. To distract me from my own thoughts in a way. I never liked the feeling of being restless, the feeling of staying stagnant.” Din squeezed Cobb’s hand gently with a hum. “But now I can’t imagine not being here with you. Not waking up to you every day. Having lazy Sunday afternoons in bed together, staying up too late getting drunk looking at the stars, I want all of it with you. Which is why I am now announcing my retirement.” Din said before quickly standing up, leaning down to kiss the top of Cobb’s head. “The next chapter of my life is just beginning, and it’s one with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cobb was never really one to cry, but here he was sitting looking up at Din as tears streamed steadily down his face. He laughed softly as he wiped at his eyes, sniffling. “Ya know, for a man who used to only speak maybe two words to me ya really got a poetic way of talking. Always knew you were soft.” Cobb whispered as he stood up, wrapping his arms around Din as he buried his face in his chest. “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din smiled as he held Cobb close, kissing the top of his head. “I love you too, more than all the stars in the galaxy. I could get used to this little dust bowl you call home.” The Mandalorian looked down when he felt a little tug on his pants, heart melting when he saw Grogu staring up at them with wide, innocent, eyes. “Hey buddy..” Din whispered as he leaned down to pick Grogu up, holding him between him and Cobb.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya know I really should be thanking this little guy here, if it weren’t for him well. We would have never met.” Cobb hummed as he rubbed the top of Grogu’s head, heart skipping a beat when the little guy reached out for him, cooing and making grabby hands toward him, moving relentlessly in Din’s arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din laughed softly before carefully handing Grogu off to Cobb. “He’s a loving and trusting kid, but I’ve never seen him want to be held by anyone so badly other than me. He’s bonded with you. It was hard when we left, he wouldn’t stop crying. I kinda think he was even more upset than I was.” He admitted, the sight of Cobb holding Grogu and baby taking him made him feel all warm and fuzzy, a fond smile spreading across the Mandalorian’s features. This moment right here only solidified the fact he knew this was right, knew this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his way.</span>
  </em>
  <span> These two standing before him had so quickly become his entire world and Din wouldn’t change a thing. “You mind feeding him and putting him down?” Din asked quietly, moving forward to kiss the top of Grogu’s head before kissing Cobb deeply. “I have some stuff I need to take care of.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cobb raised an eyebrow at Din’s words, nodding carefully as he held Grogu close. “Course..you alright? I know this is a big step, one you don’t have to take if you aren’t ready..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din smiled as he nodded slowly, taking a small step back. “I couldn’t be happier. In fact I think I am the happiest man in the whole galaxy right now. For once..it feels as though all the weight that had been dragging me down has..finally been shed away.” The smile Cobb gave him was one of pure joy and adoration, a smile Din would never tire of. It made it even better knowing that smile was caused by him. Din watched as Cobb nodded and carried Grogu off toward the kitchen, a permanent smile plastered across his features as he picked his helmet back up, pulling it on as he quietly slipped out of the home. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Their</span>
  </em>
  <span> home. The Mandalorian made his way to the Razor Crest, slowly boarding his ship, looking around for a moment. He waited until the ramp had been pulled back up, taking his helmet back off as he set it down on one of the crates. “We’ve had quite the ride old girl..” Din whispered as he slowly moved his way up to the cockpit, sad smile on his face as his fingers grazed across the familiar controls. “It’s time for you to rest now..you’ve saved us from many sticky situations but all things must come to an end one way or another..” Din slowly moved back down to the cargo hold, shedding his armor piece by piece and with each piece he felt as though this chapter of his life was finally writing its end. Here the once Mandalorian stood, Beskar all gathered in one neat bundle, a few tears falling from Din’s eyes as he placed a hand over the Beskar chest plate. “This is the way.” Din wiped at his eyes as he placed all of his armor into a crate, picking up his helmet to look at it. He smiled sadly as his calloused fingers ran over the smooth Beskar. For so long this had been his identity and now he had a new one to figure out. He sighed before he slowly and carefully placed it on top of the pile of armor. Din picked up the crate with a small groan, taking a deep breath as he glanced out toward the desert of Tatooine, heart pounding in his chest as he took the first few steps into his new life. He cleared his throat as he walked back toward Cobb’s home, looking down, more focused on the sand beneath his feet than the few townspeople in the not too far off distance. It felt weird and foreign to be walking openly without his helmet, something Din was going to struggle with for a while but he knew with Cobb by his side it would make it easier to get over, to grow from. Din finally relaxed and let out a breath the minute he was back inside the home, shutting his eyes for a moment as he leaned back against the closed door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Din? That you? I got Grogu down, he fought me a bit but I handled it no prob-” Cobb stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Din without the armor on, raising an eyebrow as he took a few careful steps forward. “Did you..?” He asked softly, heart melting at Din’s small nod. Cobb let out a breath before walking over to Din, cupping his cheeks gently. “Ya didn’t have to do all of that, you know..” He whispered as he kissed Din’s forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>All of Din’s anxiety slowly began to wash away at Cobb’s words, his gentle and loving kisses taking away any nagging thought. He laughed softly as he slowly set the crate down, nodding a bit. “I know, just..” Din shrugged as he wrapped his arms around Cobb’s waist, holding him close. “This is my life now. One spent with you and Grogu, our..little family. I’m done running. Done fighting unless it’s necessary. Guess I’m a stay at home dad now. Who is dating the overly sexy Marshal of this town.” Din teased as he leaned forward to kiss Cobb deeply. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I could get used to that. Just..let me do the cooking, yeah?” Cobb hummed playfully as he kissed Din again. “You are wonderful with many things, however cooking is not your talent.” He patted Din’s chest gently before moving to pick the crate up. “I’ll go put this up in the closet, keep it in storage in case ya find yourself needing it again one day.” Cobb gave Din a warm smile before moving down the small hall toward their bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din just smiled, watching as Cobb left before moving to sit down on the couch, letting out a sigh as all of his muscles relaxed. For once in his life Din felt..safe. At home. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Relaxed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This was his new beginning, a beginning to domestic bliss. A thought that, at one time, filled him with dread. But now? He smiled as Cobb joined him, cuddling up to his side. Din sat there, strong arm wrapped around Cobb as he listened to him rant about one thing or another, nodding when he felt it appropriate. Now this is all he ever could want. Cobb by his side, his..no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> kid sleeping peacefully in the room down the hall. Din looked down at Cobb before kissing the top of his head. “I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cobb blinked a few times, frowning when he realized Din hadn’t been listening. “You have no idea what I was saying, do you?” He accused as he sat up a bit, moving into Din’s lap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din laughed as he shook his head, smirking up at Cobb. “Nope.” He hummed as he played with Cobb’s hair. “Was too busy thinking about how happy I am, how much I love you..” Din leaned forward to kiss Cobb’s neck, loving the way the man shivered above him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cobb felt his heart bursting with joy at Din’s words, letting his eyes fall shut as he tangled his fingers in Din’s messy hair. “You need a haircut..” He commented abruptly as he sat back, twirling his fingers in Din’s long hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Din gasped softly in fake shock, placing a hand over his chest. “You said you liked it.” He whined with a small pout. “If I remember right you threatened to break up with me if I ever cut it.” Din pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Cobb rolled his eyes before placing his hands over Din’s chest. “And I do like it..but I think it’s time to at least trim it a little bit..” He hummed as he leaned forward to kiss Din deeply. “Ya know, give ya a fresh new look for your new life..you’re looking too..man on the run right now.” Cobb joked quietly as he tugged on Din’s hair for emphasis. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din sighed as he brought his own hand up to his hair, biting his lip. “It is getting a little messy and long, don’t know if I trust you with scissors though.” He teased before kissing Cobb again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cobb huffed, shaking his head. “Well, it sounds like we have ourselves a project for tomorrow..but for now..” He stood up, holding a hand out toward Din. “Come on. I wanna show ya something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din raised an eyebrow as he grabbed Cobb’s hand, following him back to their room. “I like where this is going..” He smirked as Cobb pushed him down onto the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cobb rolled his eyes with a playful laugh, batting at Din’s leg. “Keep it in your pants, Mando. For now at least.” He moved over to the small nightstand, pulling out a piece of paper. “I left the little guy alone for a bit in the living room while I cleaned up before I put him to bed..” Cobb smiled down at the paper before handing it to Din. “Think our kid might be an artist.” He hummed as he sat down next to Din, laying his head on the Mandalorians shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din looked down at the drawing, heart melting in his chest. He traced the rough lines, tears forming in his eyes as he looked at the drawing of all of them, Grogu in the middle of Cobb and himself, holding their hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He did a pretty great job, though he totally made you taller than me and we both know I’m the tall one.” Cobb teased, poking Din’s cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bullshit, I am way taller.”  Din tried to defend, looking at Cobb as he just stared at him blankly, rubbing the back of his head. “Okay..maybe the helmet does add a few inches.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cobb just laughed, leaning in close to kiss Din deeply. “Whatever you say babe. It is cute though, like you said earlier, our own little family.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din nodded in agreement at Cobb’s words as he laid the picture down carefully, pulling Cobb into his arms as he let out a sigh. “Our family..” He repeated back as he shut his eyes, a smile on his face as he held Cobb close. After years of searching for his purpose, jumping from one bounty to the next, running from more than just any physical threat but from his own </span>
  <em>
    <span>mind</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Din had finally found the place he belonged. The place he could call home. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His</span>
  </em>
  <span> home. Here with Cobb for the rest of their days. That was something Din was still trying to wrap his brain around, but he knew Cobb would always be there any moment the anxiety of it all threatened to break him. He always had been and Din, at one point, was too blind and stupid to realize that. “I love you. More than anything in this galaxy and the next.” The words brought a calming presence to the room, putting both the Marshal and ex Mandalorian at ease. Hard times were bound to come one day or another, that’s how life works. The good times cannot be shared without the bad ones. But for now? For this very moment? Both were happy to stay in the state of bliss they had created around themselves for however long this happiness would last. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This is Din Djarin’s Way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. In A House We've Made Our Own</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Years had flown by since Din had decided to stay with Cobb, retire his Beskar, and build a life with the Marshal of Mos Pelgo. Things were better than ever between the pair and their happy little family but something still felt incomplete. A piece of their puzzle was still missing, one Din was determined to finally fit that missing piece into place.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And we have now officially come to the end of Let Me Go. This has been a wild ride with you all and everyones continued love and support of this fic is really what drove me to finish it. This is actually the very first fic I can say I ever fully finished, epilogue and all. It is crazy to me to think how far this fic has come after initially I intended it to have just one chapter but here we are seven later.<br/>Thank you to EVERYONE who has supported this but a very very special shout out and thank you to my dear friend, my goose, my number #1 fan, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneGrander/pseuds/HermioneGrander">HermioneGrander</a><br/>She has been my friend through this entire project, the one I would message all the time crying because I was scared my writing wasn't good enough or I was stressed trying to finish a chapter. Had it not been for her this fic would have not been possible (y'all should really go read her fic she posted too it is BEAUTIFUL)<br/>But on that note, enjoy the end of this fic. Stay tuned for my other fics that are in the works and a possible Prequel to this.<br/>Much love to you all go head over to my <a href="https://ryanrossdestroyedmylife.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a><br/>and give it a follow, send me a message, send me a prompt, do whatcha wanna do.<br/>Until next time,<br/>~GeorgiesLeftArm &lt;3</p><p>(Title is a line from the song After All These Years by Journey aka my favorite band.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Years of peaceful bliss had fallen upon the small family hidden away in the depths of Tatooine since the return of the Mandalorian. Countless memories had created the loving home that sheltered them from the outside world, memories that had become their life. Not a day had gone by where Din ever regretted his decision to retire and spend the rest of his life here beside Cobb, the man he had learned to call his home. Because home was with him and Grogu, not the walls that surrounded them. Tatooine had become the place Din had planted his roots, somewhere he could now sit back and watch the life he had begun to build grow around him. The thought of spending his life with someone at one point in time scared Din, but now he couldn’t imagine a day where he didn’t wake up by Cobb’s side, didn’t have the kid growing with them and learning from them. The ex Mandalorian smiled fondly as he watched Cobb trying to teach Grogu how to write, the simple interaction made Din’s heart fill with that much more love for the pair. Cobb really was such a good father to Grogu, loved him as though he were his own. That is everything and more Din could have hoped for. Everything in their perfect little world felt complete, almost that is. There was still one thing missing, something Din had been thinking about ever since he put up the Beskar which was now tucked away safely collecting dust in the closet, the part of his past Din never dwelled too much on. Because deep down he knew he made the right decision by staying here, living happily in domestic bliss by Cobb’s side. Din hummed as he set his glass down, moving over to where Cobb and Grogu were. He kissed the top of Cobb’s head, a small smile on his face as the Marshal leaned into him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well hello to ya too, darlin.” Cobb smirked a bit as he stared up at Din with loving eyes, leaning back against him. “You’ve been rather quiet today, everythin’ ok?” He asked softly, reaching up to tangle their fingers together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Din just nodded, squeezing Cobb’s hand before bringing it up to his lips, kissing his knuckles gently. “Everything is perfect.” He spoke softly, voice laced with a certain warmness that was once foreign to him. “I have a few things to take care of in Mos Eisley today, probably won’t be back until later tonight or tomorrow morning depending on that sandstorm that’s supposed to be rolling through soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cobb frowned slightly as he stood, wrapping his arms around Din’s waist, pulling him close. “Then don’t go, wait until after the storm. You know better than most they can last days at a time and I would miss ya something fierce.” He whispered as he rested their foreheads together. “Surely whatever you have to take care of will still be there in a few days time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Din huffed a small laugh, shaking his head as he kissed Cobb deeply. “Anyone ever tell you you are kind of dramatic?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cobb smirked a bit as he shrugged, swaying him and Din side to side slightly. “Been told that before, mostly by you.” He teased softly as he stared into Din's eyes. “I am serious though, just wait..Stay here with me and hold me tight through the storm. Promise I’ll make it worth your while.” He whispered as he trailed his fingers down Din’s chest, shooting him a crooked grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Din slowly shook his head, while the temptation to just stay curled up around Cobb sounded enticing, he had something important he needed to take care of. Something that couldn’t wait any longer. “Would if I could, but I’ve been putting this off for far too long. I promise you I will come back, I will always come back to you, my love.” He whispered as he brought a hand up to Cobb’s cheek. “You are my one and only.” Din looked down when he felt Grogu tugging on his pants, the kid staring up at him with wide eyes and a small pout. Din couldn’t help but laugh as he bent down to pick Grogu up, holding him close. “Don’t worry, Grogu. I love you too, so very much.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cobb smiled as he watched Grogu fist his little hands in Din’s shirt and coo at him, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. “Our little family.” He whispered, locking eyes with Din again. “Just travel safe, okay? We kinda need ya in our lives.” Cobb slowly took Grogu from Din as he yawned and nestled into Cobb’s chest. “I think it is past your nap time, ya little womp rat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Din watched as Cobb carried their precious little bundle down the hall toward the bedroom, slowly trailing behind silently. He leaned against the doorframe as Cobb put Grogu down for a nap, making sure he was wrapped safely in the confines of the countless blankets in his crib. “This is a sight I will never tire of.” Din whispered, holding an arm out for Cobb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cobb glanced back at Din, humming as he slowly moved into his side, resting his head on his shoulder as they watched Grogu drift off to sleep. “The two of ya are the best damn things that have ever happened to me and I thank the stars every single day I have gotten the chance to fall in love with you.” He looked at Din before kissing his jaw gently, eyes falling shut. “Can you believe it’s already been almost five years since we first met?” Cobb asked softly as he nuzzled Din’s neck with a wide grin. “Our anniversary is coming up, I mean..I know we have never really celebrated it and our timeline is a little..complicated..but I feel like five years is a big milestone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Din’s heart was racing as he held Cobb close, a warm smile spreading across his features as he nodded. “I think we should.” Oh, if only Cobb knew what he had planned for their anniversary which is exactly why he needed to get to Mos Eisley and back in time for the special day. He had a few surprises up his sleeve that would crush him if they got ruined. “I really should be going if I want to make it to Mos Eisley before sundown.”  Din whispered as he detached himself from Cobb, moving over toward the closet to grab the crate that housed his armor, ignoring the confused stare Cobb was giving him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why the armor?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hint of worry came across in waves from Cobb’s soft voice, putting a pit in Din’s stomach. He looked back at Cobb as he started to put on the Beskar for the first time in almost three years. “Just a safety precaution. Never know who you might run into.” He lied softly, playing it off as though it were nothing. He couldn’t tell Cobb his true intentions without blowing his cover. Though, he began to doubt he could keep it a secret as he watched Cobb cross his arms and give him the patented </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I know you are lying to me and I don’t like it’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>look. Din swallowed around the rising lump in his throat as he grabbed his helmet, standing there as he held it close to his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been on many trips to Mos Eisley and never needed the armor before..” Cobb pointed out as he took a few steps closer to Din, letting out a sigh as he shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose out of frustration as he shut his eyes. “Ya know I hate it when you lie to me..so what is it? Hm? Picked up bounty hunting again? Secret fight club or somethin’? What is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Din knew this could go one of two ways; either he stuck to lying so as to save the surprise or spoil the surprise and tell Cobb the real reason why he was bringing the armor to Mos Eisley. His hands fidgeted against the helmet, looking down as he sighed. “Few extra credits here and there wouldn’t hurt us, Cobb.” He lied. He had to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cobb let out a bitter laugh as he shook his head, staring at Din incredulously. “We don’t need the extra credits and you know it. Just..ya know what? I don’t wanna know.” He mumbled as he stormed out of the room. “Just go. Be safe and we can talk about it when ya get back.” Cobb dismissed softly before moving into the kitchen, pouring a generous amount of Spotchka into his glass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I hate it when you drink too much..” Din commented softly through the modulator of the helmet, standing awkwardly at the entryway of the kitchen. The armor felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>foreign</span>
  </em>
  <span> to him now. It felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>, in a way, to even be wearing it again. It made that pit in Din’s stomach even worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cobb looked up at Din, the sight of having to stare once again into the cold, black abyss of the visor making his heart ache. “And ya know I hate it when ya lie. Guess we find ourselves at a stalemate, Mando.” He spit the words at him, trying to stay strong in his convictions despite seeing the way his words made his lover falter. It was rare they ever got into a fight but right now Cobb was seething. He felt betrayed, in a way, and right now the mere sight of Din only fueled his anger even more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Din tried to ignore the way Cobb’s words hurt him, looking away for a moment as he gathered a few more things, slinging his bag over his shoulder. “I love you..” He whispered softly, looking to Cobb. The silence he was met with weighed heavy in the air making him feel sick. Din simply nodded as he moved toward the front door, hesitating for but a moment before sighing. “I will be back in a day's time.” Din glanced back to Cobb in time to see the other pouring another drink. No more was said as Din left their small home, wondering if maybe he was making a mistake by leaving on such bad terms, but Din knew what he had to do and he wasn’t going to go back on it now. He had one last thing to complete to make their perfect little world whole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sandstorm that had ripped through the desert trapped Din in Mos Eisley much longer than he had expected. He promised Cobb he’d be back in a day. That was three days ago. Anxiety and panic had washed over Din in waves, wondering distantly if Cobb had thought maybe he abandoned him again. He only hoped Cobb would realize there would never be a chance he would leave without Grogu. On the fourth day as the suns rose the sand began to settle back down, just clear enough for Din to travel safely back to Mos Pelgo. Just in time for their anniversary. He took the speeder to its absolute limit, speeding across the desert floor back home. To Cobb and Grogu. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His home.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cobb had to stay strong for Grogu despite the deep nagging feeling in his gut Din had left again. He knew he wouldn’t after all they had built together there wouldn’t be a chance he would throw all of that away, right? Rationally, Cobb blamed Din’s late return on the storm, but irrationally his mind was convincing him Din was never coming back. Or maybe he had gotten into trouble, or crashed trying to come home in the sandstorm which made guilt weigh heavy on Cobb’s mind and heart. He had let Din leave without telling him he loved him back, he was angry when Din left and if that were to be their final moment together.. Cobb quickly shook the thought from his mind. Din </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> coming back, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was day four and the Marshal was near hysterics having half a mind to jump on his speeder and search for Din. He was startled out of his train of thought when the front door suddenly swung open, looking over as he let out a breath of relief. “Thank the stars..” Cobb whispered as he rushed toward Din, wrapping his arms around him as he buried his face in his neck, tightening his grip around his waist. “I’m sorry. I should have never gotten mad at you the way I did..and I was so scared…” He whimpered as the tears he had refused to let fall for days came pouring from his eyes. “I was so scared something bad had happened to you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Din’s heart broke in his chest, softly hushing Cobb as he rubbed his back, kissing the top of his head gently. “Hey..hey breathe..I’m okay. Just got held up because of the storm.” He whispered as he held Cobb close, a sad smile on his face as he continued. “Trust me, I was still trying to leave. Peli wouldn’t let me. Called me an idiot for even trying.” Din huffed a small laugh as he shook his head before pushing Cobb back enough to look him in the eyes, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek. “I’m here. Right now with you. I’m okay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>we’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> okay.” He whispered before leaning forward to kiss Cobb deeply. “I was determined to make it back by today, I was not about to miss this..” Din hummed as he wrapped his arms around Cobb’s narrow waist, resting their foreheads together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Cobb sniffled softly as he shut his eyes, letting out another soft sigh as he nodded. “I love you too.” He whispered shakily, opening his eyes after a few moments to stare into Din’s. “Ya know..in case I never have the chance to say it back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Din smiled sadly as he wiped away Cobb’s falling tears, shaking his head. “Don’t talk like that, Cobb. You will have every chance in this life and the next to say it back. Because as long as I live you will have me by your side. I swear to you I will never go anywhere..” Din’s heart was racing in his chest as he carefully reached into his pocket. “This..isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> how I planned on this going, but it feels right.” He spoke softly before taking a small step back from Cobb, a nervous smile on his face as he took a deep breath. “You had asked me why I was wearing my armor back to Mos Eisley. And, I must admit, I lied about exactly why. Only because I didn’t want to have this moment ruined..” Slowly, and with a small groan and a slight crack in his old bones, Din got down on one knee, pulling out the small box that was hidden in his pocket. “I knew of an armourer in Mos Eisley that would be able to do this for me. Until you and Grogu came into my life all I ever had to count on was my Beskar, the shell that once concealed me, protected me. To wear Beskar is the highest honor as a Mandalorian, meant to be passed down to your kin..” Din smiled a bit as he slowly opened the small box, revealing a silver ring. “I had a portion of my armor melted down to make this, because to me? Nothing in the world would make me prouder to see you wear this, to know you are by my side forever officially, to see this small sliver of Beskar wrapped around your finger would make me the happiest man in the galaxy. I only hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for lying to you. Cobb Vanth, you have shown me what it means to love someone, to allow myself to </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> loved by someone. I couldn’t imagine a world without you in it. Will you marry me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To say Cobb was at a loss for words would be an understatement. He simply gasped, fresh tears falling as he listened to Din, clasping a hand over his mouth to keep the sobs from escaping and ruining Din’s declaration of love. He hadn’t even realized he had stayed silent for so long after Din finished speaking until he saw the panic washing over him. Cobb laughed softly as he nodded quickly, wiping at his eyes as let out a breath. “Yes..</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Stars, yes.” He whispered before holding out a shaky hand, watching as Din slipped the ring onto his finger. Cobb completely broke as he dropped to his knees, pulling Din into a kiss, tears still pouring from his eyes. “I love you. I love you so much..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Relief washed over Din at Cobb’s words, a part of him was beginning to think maybe he had made a mistake by asking Cobb, the fear of rejection something he had been worried about. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around Cobb, kissing the side of his head ever so softly. “I love you more than anything in this galaxy and the next, Cobb.” He whispered before pulling back to look at him, his own tears now falling. “A perfect little family..” Din smiled as he ran his fingers through Cobb’s hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cobb just smiled as he leaned into Din’s soft touch, nodding slowly. “Well..” He laughed as he wiped at his tears, slowly looking down at the ring now on his finger. “This puts what I’m giving ya to shame..I feel stupid now tryin’ to give it to ya. Nothin’ can top this..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Din laughed as he kissed Cobb softly, shaking his head. “Anything you give to me is a treasure. Your love is enough for me, everything else is just a bonus. I would be honored to see what you got me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cobb’s heart was so full of love for the man in front of him he couldn’t even begin to comprehend it, nodding slowly as he stood, holding a hand out for the other. “Follow me..” He whispered as he laced their fingers together, squeezing Din’s hand gently as he led him down the hall to </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> bedroom. The thought of this being </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> home and not just his own anymore made him smile as his heart skipped a beat. Cobb ushered Din to sit on </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> bed as he moved to grab the box from underneath, the one just a few years ago Grogu had found and searched through. He smiled sadly as he pulled out the worn journal, blowing the dust off as he stood. “I remember when you first saw this..you didn’t read it because you felt you were violating my privacy in a way.” He hesitated for a moment before handing it over to Din with a warm smile. “I want you to have it, to read it if you wish. For every moment you were gone I wrote to you. In hopes you would return..” Cobb whispered before slowly sitting down next to Din, resting his head on his shoulder as he watched the man grasp the journal. “Figured five years was enough time. You have a right to read the words I once wrote to you.” He whispered softly, glancing over to the crib as Grogu began to cry. “Looks like Mr. Grumpy woke up from his nap, I’ll take care of him. It’s just about his lunchtime.” He hummed, kissing Din softly as he stood. “I love you.” He whispered before moving over to Grogu, picking him up with a wide grin. “Well good morning, little one. Ya hungry, huh?” He laughed at the soft cooing from Grogu, shaking his head as he moved to leave the room. “I know, I know I let ya sleep too long. Don’t worry I already made ya your favorite..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Watching Cobb take care of Grogu would forever be Din’s favorite thing in the entire galaxy. He felt an overwhelming sense of love pouring out of his heart for the man as he watched him carry Grogu off presumably to the kitchen. The kid could eat, always had an appetite and Cobb was always willing to cook for him. Though Cobb would never admit it Din knew he secretly loved trying his new recipes out on Grogu and, Grogu being the little endless pit he was, always loved being the guinea pig. Din just laughed to himself before turning his attention toward the journal now grasped in his hands, the most intimate piece of Cobb he could have ever imagined. Din took a breath before starting at the beginning, the chicken scratch that was Cobb’s writing sparking a new wave of tears in Din’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dearest Stranger,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Guess that’s what I should call you, huh? I mean, in a way ‘spose you are..were nothing but a stranger to me. Three months spent next to someone and yet ya hardly know them. But in those three months you weaved your way into my heart in ways words could never describe. Sometimes I wonder if you ever felt the same, can’t help but wonder if maybe I was just another part of your journey. But I know that to not be true. If I were ya woulda left much sooner. I have a feelin’ I had an affect on you, worked my way past your armor and into your heart. Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t. Who knows? But I think maybe that scared you off. I doubt ya ever had someone get that close to you before and I feel honored to have been the first. Maybe the last even. You had told me you hoped our paths would cross again now almost three months ago. Guess that’s why I find myself writin’ in this journal..figure it’s better than drinkin’ myself to sleep every night. I do hope to see you one day again. Until then, I ‘spose.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yours forever,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cobb Vanth</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Din couldn’t help the sob that ripped through him upon reading the words Cobb had written, wiping at his eyes as he thumbed through the pages. It hurt him to see Cobb’s writing go from so hopeful to his return only to transition to a loss for words, somehow accepting the fact Din was never coming back. It wasn’t until he got to the last entry did he really lose it, dated a month after he had returned to Cobb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dearest Din,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You have returned to me once again and have been here nearly a month. Still, deep in my heart, I am wary one day you will leave. But as you lay by my side soundly asleep as I write this.. Something sparked within me. Somehow I know this is bound to be our forever. Days spent by your side. The future, for now, is uncertain. But one thing I am certain of? It’s you. The love I feel for you. You showed me your face, let me into the deepest parts of your soul, something I am sure you wouldn’t do for just any random pit stop. I feel as though this is meant to be and, to a degree, I think you realize it too. The words encased in this journal are ones of pain, sorrow, hope, and love. One day perhaps you will read this, but I know it won’t be until the right time comes. I let you so deep into my heart and I can only hope I haven’t made a mistake by doing so. Losing you again would surely be the death of me. Looking at you now and listening to your snores, and yes you snore no matter how much you fight me on that </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>fact</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>, it fills my heart with joy. To be able to see you in such an innocent state makes me feel special. Special in the sense I am the only one in the world that gets to hold you the way I do. The only one that gets to see this side of you. For so long you have been on the run, hidden away from those around you. But now? Here we are. A month in and so many moments shared, so many loving words exchanged. For so long I doubted your return and yet here you are sleeping next to me, the kid safe and sound next to our bed. Our family, if you will. All feels right with this picture, one I hope will never fade again. Only time will tell. For now I will relish in this moment. Because now is all I have to hold onto. This very moment. If this is to be all I have to hold onto for the rest of my days then I can die happy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With all my love, yours now and forever,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cobb Vanth.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Din watched as his fallen tears began to smudge the ink, quickly closing the journal before the inked words began to run. He held it close to his chest for a moment, cherishing the words scribbled upon its faded pages. Din let out a soft breath as he set it down next to him before standing. If he needed any more confirmation that Cobb was his one and only this was it. He moved out of the bedroom and down the hall, standing silently in the doorway to the kitchen as he watched Cobb attempting to tie a bib around Grogu.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I just gave ya a bath this morning I will be damned if ya get all messy again.” Cobb mumbled under his breath as he struggled to tie the bib around a squirming Grogu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He has always been defiant and rebellious..” Din hummed as he moved over to the pair with a fond smile, taking over for Cobb, successfully tying the bib. “Wonder where he got that from.” He teased softly as he glanced at Cobb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cobb scoffed as he moved to grab the bowl, shaking his head as he set it down in front of Grogu. “Hey now, he knew ya much longer than me. So, therefore, I have determined all of his personality comes from you. Snoring included.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not snore.” Din commented seriously but couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him at Cobb’s reaction, nodding. “Okay..maybe I do.” He hummed as he moved over to his </span>
  <span>fiancé, wrapping his arms around him. “I read through the journal..” Din whispered as he leaned closer to kiss Cobb deeply, fresh tears beginning to fall as he tightened his grip around him. “I am so sorry I hurt you so deeply..just know for every second I..</span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span>..” He glanced back toward Grogu who was staring at them with a small smile, already covered in whatever Cobb had made him. “For every moment we were away all I thought about was you. It took all of my strength not to turn right back around and come back to you.” He whispered as he combed his fingers through Cobb’s silver hair, looking back at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cobb just smiled as he shook his head, kissing Din softly. “All of that is in the past now, doesn’t matter. All that matters is ya found your way back to me.” He whispered as he wrapped his arms around Din’s waist, humming softly. “And now you are officially stuck with me for the rest of your days.” He beamed as he held up his hand, looking at the ring again in awe. Truly he was shocked, the fact Din had used portions of his armor to make the ring touched Cobb’s heart. It spoke volumes on how deeply Din truly loved him.  “I love you so much, Din Djarin.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Din smiled as he laced their fingers together, squeezing Cobb’s hand tightly. “I love you too, Cobb Vanth, or should I say Cobb Djarin?” He teased softly with a fond smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah, woah bold of ya to assume I’m going to be taking your last name.” Cobb said with a small smirk, gently scratching at his jaw as he thought. “Though, Din Vanth doesn’t have as nice a ring to it as Din Djarin. ‘Spose this means I’m taking your name.” He hummed as he rested their foreheads together, heart racing in his chest. “Cobb Djarin..I could get used to that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Din laughed softly as he shook his head, brushing their lips together. “I think it suits you.” Both of them quickly spun around to look at Grogu after hearing a crash followed by a soft cry. Din couldn’t help but burst out into laughter as he saw the bowl on top of Grogu’s head, the small child panicking slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cobb groaned as he buried his face in Din’s chest, shaking his head. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> gave him a bath. I swear the little womp rat just </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves</span>
  </em>
  <span> to torment me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Din kissed the top of Cobb’s head before detaching himself from the other, moving over to Grogu. “This is parenthood, Cobb.” He pointed out before picking Grogu up. “Come here little one, oh look at you, you just love torturing your Pops don’t you? Hm?” He held the messy child close after removing the bowl from his head, setting it down on the table. “I’ll clean him up.” Din said before kissing Cobb softly, leaving the small kitchen, making his way toward the fresher just down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Cobb watched with a warm smile, fingers tracing along the Beskar band on his hand, heart bursting at the seams with love for the pair that had just left the room. This was their perfect forever, their happily ever after. While it took them a long time to get there, too long in fact, Cobb wouldn’t change a thing. Because of all the time spent apart it only made his love for the Mandalorian stronger, an unbreakable bond had been established between them while they were apart and now? Now they had forever to make up for the lost time. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now and forever.” Din whispered against Cobb’s lips later that night, Grogu sleeping peacefully between them as Din intertwined their fingers. “Till death do us part.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The words hung in the air, swirling above their little family with endless possibilities, all things between them finally felt certain. For the first time since Din had entered the Marshal’s life he was finally able to breathe freely, all his fears of Din leaving again melting away as he felt the slight weight against his finger, a fond smile forming across his features. “Till death do us part.” he confirmed, staring into Din’s eyes. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Din just smiled, thinking back to the first time he heard Cobb say those words to him, how scared they made him feel, how he couldn’t say them back. He squeezed Cobb’s hand before leaning over Grogu to kiss his fiancé, eyes slowly falling shut as sleep loomed over him. “I love you too, Cobb </span>
  <em>
    <span>Djarin</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Din hummed against his lips, feeling Cobb smiling against him. This was just the start to their forever, one spent happily by one anothers side. Until death do them part.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If ya want extra feels give that Journey song a listen and imagine Din and Cobb dancing to it at their wedding.<br/>You are welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>